


Ассимиляция

by Dead_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyday Life, Fantastic, First Time, Intersex Characters, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Rating: NC17, Вымышленные существа, Другие планеты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Heart/pseuds/Dead_Heart
Summary: При постановке эксперимента мнения подопытных крыс никто не спрашивает. Нет выбора, есть только стимул.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

– Подведем итог: если я не дам согласия, вы уничтожите Гверинбург? – уточнил президент.

Перед ним стоял господин в летах. В безупречном черном костюме и тщательно уложенными некогда иссиня-черными, а ныне седеющими волосами. Странно незапоминающееся лицо дышало спокойствием и собранностью, и только взгляд черных глаз за полукружиями очков, придававших ему профессорский вид, был подобен острию ножа. Звали этого человека Джосайя Смит. И он был опасен.

– Да, – последовал короткий ответ.

Конечно, война с Гверинбургом вовсе не входила в планы Джосайи. Но он мог ослабить ее настолько, что бдительные соседи в мгновенье разорвут маленькую, но богатую ресурсами страну на куски. Только демонстрация силы стимулировала жителей этой планеты быстрее сесть за стол переговоров. Германия, Россия, Китай и Япония уже сдались, настал черед Гверинбурга – последнего.

Президент отвернулся от большого панорамного окна и подошел к своему столу, на котором, раскрытая, лежала толстая папка. С фотографии личного дела в ней на него смотрел приятной наружности молодой мужчина с пронзительно-серыми глазами.

– К сожалению, недавно мы потеряли его след, – с облегчением и даже некоторым удовольствием произнес президент. Сейчас никто бы не смог уличить его во лжи, ибо он не лгал, а значит, его отказ таковым не является. А парень на фото мастерски умел скрываться, и сей факт впервые радовал мужчину.

Джосайя усмехнулся, ясно понимая, в каком направлении текут мысли президента.

– Полагаю, нам удастся его найти, – сказал он и что-то прошептал на незнакомом языке.

Дверь в кабинет отворилась, и вошли еще люди. Они выглядели совершенно обыкновенно – как любая молодежь с улиц столицы, однако при их виде президент вздрогнул – именно эти пятеро молодых мужчин, внезапно появившись, устроили на вчерашних военных учениях настоящий переполох. Он видел все собственными глазами – происшествие напрямую транслировалось в его кабинет. Вчера он впервые осознал, насколько незначительна мощь его страны, когда эта пятерка не показала и десятой части своей силы – силы, которой давил его Смит и которая обрушится на Гверинбург, если он не выдаст ему парня, чье личное дело он держит сейчас в руках.

Джосайя понимал, насколько велико нежелание президента – нет, самого Гверинбурга – расставаться с этим человеком. Остальные тоже не желали. Россия и Германия сопротивлялись дольше других, но второй урок пошел впрок.

Его звали Ян Хольт. Звездочка тогда еще совсем юного Хольта взошла в небе над Гверинбургом тринадцать лет назад. Блестящий ум – помимо крупных достижений, имя Хольта всплывало в различных областях, и за какое-то десятилетие крошечное государство вышло на новый уровень технического развития, опередив в этом США и Японию. Одно время само понятие «машина» в этой стране ассоциировалось с Хольтом и его последователями. Правительство всеми средствами поддерживало новый талант, предоставив ему наилучшие условия для развития, но никак не смогло повлиять на его дрянной характер.

Мать отказалась от мальчика сразу после рождения. Ян оказался в детском доме, славившимся тогда своими чрезмерно строгими порядками. Жестокое обращение, постоянные конфликты со сверстниками и старшими детьми сделали его подозрительным, неуживчивым, в чем-то злым, а позже – еще и надменным. Но стоило отдать ему должное – умел быть благодарным и преданно служил своей стране, не помышляя о предательстве и перебежничестве, что, однако, не мешало ему портить кровь своим покровителям. И пусть Хольт давно вышел из-под чьей-либо опеки, за ним продолжали непрестанно следить, но он научился виртуозно уходить от слежки, что найти его не могли ни свои, ни чужие.

Хольт был одним из символов Гверинбурга, и теперь кто-то собирался этот символ у нее отнять. Конечно, как и многих видных ученых, его не раз пытались переманить, но впервые при этом угрожали и угрожали развалом целого государства. Такой же ультиматум от Смита получили и другие четыре страны – жизнь одного или смерть всех.

Президент напрягся в ожидании чего-то.

– Шайзар, будь так добр, – сказал Джосайя.

От группы мужчин за его спиной отделился один, как показалось президенту, самый молодой из них. Необычайно красивый – они все были очень привлекательны, но этот особенно. Двухметровая фигура, облаченная самую простую – черные джинсы и белую футболку – одежду, исключительно подчеркивающую ее изящество – широкие плечи, узкую талию, длинные стройные ноги. Утонченное лицо, на котором более всего выделялись глаза – ясные прозрачно-фиолетовые. Глядя в них, президент на секунду позабыл, зачем он здесь, думая только об одном – как жаль, что они смотрят так отстраненно, будто сквозь, как если бы их обладатель мыслями находился сейчас где-то совершенно далеко.

– Фотографию, пожалуйста, – произнес молодой человек, протягивая руку, – бесстрастно, без капли почтения.

Президент передал ему снимок, испытывая странное чувство, сродни предвкушению.

Парень, которого звали Шайзар, почти нежно, кончиками пальцев провел по двухмерной копии Хольта. Когда он закончил, на стене сам собой ожил огромный монитор. Но еще раньше картинки они услышали громкий голос:

– А теперь поприветствуем – «Лу-унный кр-ролик»!

Под свет софитов, свист и оглушительные аплодисменты на сцену вышли девушка и парень в белом. И грянул гитарный рифф.

При виде девушки молодые люди слегка оживились. Хоть и не первый день на Земле, они, до того видевшие женщин только на страницах учебника истории, каждый раз испытывали волнение только от мысли, что так могли бы выглядеть омеги их расы. За время, проведенное здесь, они усвоили две вещи – что девушки приятно мягче и не к каждому мужику можно подкатить.

Президента и Джосайю же больше заинтересовал парень. Он почти не изменился, будто и не старался скрыться: черные волосы выкрашены в золотой с красной прядью в челке, голубые линзы, но с толку сбивало лицо – ясное, открытое, отчего казалось, что перед тобой совершенно другой человек.

Как ни странно, президенту была хорошо знакома эта пара. Дуэт из Джули Мун и Рона Хоббса, известный как «Лунный кролик», – тот редкий случай, когда исполнитель оказался популярен у обоих поколений. Мужчина был сильно удивлен. Все это время Хольт прятался у них под носом! Черт, не так давно он даже вошел в десятку обладателей самых красивых голосов мира! Как только они его упустили?

– Полагаю, пора вернуть блудную овечку домой, – произнес Джосайя, не сомневаясь в разумности решения президента.

Поникшие плечи президента ответили за него.

Меж тем смолк последний аккорд.

***

– Ты собираешься идти в этом? – спросила Джули.

– Ага, – закинув на плечо сумку, ответил Хольт, он же Рон Хоббс.

– Мы еще увидимся? – каждый раз спрашивала она одно и то же, чувствуя, что любое «да» может стать последним.

Рон был немного странным, даже загадочным. Появлялся и исчезал, когда вздумается. Пожалуй, он ей даже нравился – обаятельный, веселый, добрый, чуточку легкомысленный. Но было в нем что-то такое, ненастоящее. Порой задумываясь, она не могла с уверенностью сказать, что когда-нибудь слышала его настоящий голос – так умело он имитировал чужой и естественно менял свой. Но Джули заметила в нем эту «искусственность» далеко не сразу. Это в нем ее и притягивало и отталкивало одновременно.

Ян замялся. Врал он легко, убедительно и с ходу, но врать Джули почему-то не хотелось. Людей в черном он заметил еще во время концерта. Но убегать парень не собирался, хотя бы потому что следовало узнать, как его вычислили, когда он так долго умудрялся водить всех за нос.

– Не знаю, – наконец сказал он и вышел из гримерной.

Снаружи Хольта уже ждали. Едва он показался в коридоре, стоявшие на стреме громилы в костюмах преградили ему дорогу.

– Что надо? – взгляд парня похолодел, с лица сошла улыбка.

– Господин президент желает с вами встретиться, – ответил тот, что постарше.

Его Хольт помнил в лицо и по имени, а вот второй, похоже, был новеньким.

– Что ж… – парень умолк, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку.

Забавно было наблюдать, как этот новенький не знает, за что хвататься – наручники или пистолет. Какую лапшу ему навешали?

– Сопровождайте, – закончил Ян, передавая себя в руки конвоиров.

В аэропорту его дожидался президентский самолет. Вылезая из машины, Хольт присвистнул – он, конечно, догадывался, что птица важная, но чтобы настолько! Охранники встали по бокам и сопроводили его в салон. Ян плюхнулся на приглянувшееся ему кресло, рядом с иллюминатором. Если мысли о побеге у него еще и вертелись в голове, то теперь испарились окончательно. На этой крошке стоило полетать… ну, хотя бы ради унитаза – правда ли он из чистого золота, или люди от безделья чешут языками.

Самолет взлетел, взяв курс на Гверинбург. Парень сидел, отстукивая пальцами глухой ритм по велюровой обивке кресла, и равнодушно смотрел на облака, прислонившись головой к стеклу. Но только поднялся, как охранники подобрались, готовые вскочить со своих мест.

– Не бойтесь, – усмехнулся Ян, – не удеру.

Конечно, если бы он действительно хотел, то и отсюда бы смог.

– Мне нужно в туалет.

Унитаз оказался самый обычный, белый. Парень даже немного разочаровался. Защелкнув дверь и скинув сумку, с которой не расставался, на крышку унитаза, Ян повернулся к зеркалу. Ловким, заученным движением снял линзы и бросил их в урну, ярко-голубые глаза снова сделались дымно-серыми. Включил кран и сунул голову под чуть теплую струю. На полочке рядом находился шампунь, и Хольт без зазрения совести им воспользовался. В слив потекла красновато-желтая вода. Проведя ладонью по мокрым черным волосам, он смахнул брызги с зеркала и, опершись руками на раковину, уставился на свое отражение. По кожаным плечам скатывались прозрачные капли, напитывая влагой тонкую ткань топа.

Рону Хоббсу придется исчезнуть.

На секунду Ян задумался о Джули. Джули с ее песнями не пропадет. Не сразу, но она забудет и «кроликов», и его. Тем более, с недавних пор в их отношениях появилась некоторая напряженность. Рон Хоббс – полная противоположность Яна Хольта. Отыграть такую роль без единой ошибки с самого начала было невозможно.

Вслед за линзами в мусорку отправились шраг с бахромой, топ с блестками, кожаные брюки и массивные кроссовки с кристаллами.

Парень подержал голову под сушилкой для рук, переоделся в синие джинсы и легкий бежевый пуловер, нашарил в сумке очки в стильной серебристой оправе и водрузил их на нос, и, не забыв прихватить сумку, собой вернулся обратно в салон.

Лететь оставалось недолго.

***

С серьезным видом Хольт вошел в кабинет президента. Это была их третья встреча вживую. Президент выглядел подавленным и постаревшим. Причина такого его состояния обнаружилась тут же, сидящая в кресле.

– Господин президент, – произнес Ян.

– Присаживайтесь, Хольт, – кивнул мужчина.

Парень опустился в ближайшее кресло, сделав несколько полуповоротов туда-сюда, и устремил взгляд на президента, ожидая объяснений. Объяснения не заставили себя долго ждать.

По мере рассказа серьезное выражение на лице Хольта уступало недоумению и неверию. Он допускал, что этот старый хлыщ прилетел с другой планеты. Ян верил в инопланетян. Почти допускал, что был настолько зачем-то им нужен, что они грозились уничтожить целое государство в случае отказа его передачи. Парень высоко себя оценивал. Но в конце захотел рассмеяться обоим в лицо. Его собирались женить, точнее – выдать замуж, ибо ничего даже отдаленно женского, как ни напрягал глаза, Хотьт в потенциальных «невестах» – парнях с видеозаписи происшествия на учениях, для убедительности включенной президентом, не заметил. Или они идиоты, или он чего-то пока не знал.

Смит в беседе не участвовал, только изредка поправлял. Все эти разговоры с самого начала не имели никакого смысла. Он мог просто организовать похищение. Это была лишь формальная вежливость. Земля немного бы потеряла с исчезновением пяти человек, пусть даже таких выдающихся. Из собственных соображений Джосайя не хотел действовать слишком грубо и к властям обратился только затем, чтобы те впоследствии объяснили общественности, а главное – их семьям, пропажу сразу нескольких известных личностей. Кроме того, ему было интересно понаблюдать за реакцией выбранных им кандидатов. Пусть их страны отказались от них, последнее слово оставалось за ними, что, в общем, тоже не имело какого-либо значения.

– А если я не хочу? – спросил Ян, когда президент закончил говорить. – Лишите меня гражданства, я переберусь на своей яхте в нейтральные воды, и все будут довольны.

– А Джули? – впервые Джосайя обратился к нему.

Другие тоже были смелыми. Поначалу. Их не слишком заботили абстрактные люди, но ломались сразу, едва стоило упомянуть родных и близких. Хольт несколько отличался от остальных – его некем было прижать. Эта девушка была единственной, с кем у него сложились добрые отношения.

Ян пожал плечами. Джули – подруга Рона Хоббса, а Рона Хоббса больше нет. Он не даст поймать себя в ловушку. Конечно, ее судьба не была совсем ему безразлична. И все-таки – Джули не гражданка Гверинбурга, и парень надеялся, что ее не тронут.

Его ответ чем-то не понравился Смиту – Хольт не упустил, как старик буквально на секунду изменился в лице, что странно для того, кто обещал убить тысячи и миллионы. На мгновенье у него в голове мелькнула мысль, что все это сплошной блеф, но ребята с видео казались более чем убедительными.

Джосайя молчал, а Ян пытался угадать, кого еще он собирается использовать против него.

Друзей или родных у него нет. Разве что Лю. Но на деле с Лю их связывало взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, не более, а если конкретнее – Лю был ему обязан. Хольт спас его сестру от рабства. Случайно повезло наткнуться на фургон, перевозивший девушек для продажи. Тогда он получил огромное удовольствие, избивая ублюдков, занимающихся торговлей «живого товара», а заодно заимел отличного должника. Но имя Лю так и не прозвучало – видимо, этот в костюме счел, что их отношения не достигли того уровня, чтобы ими можно было шантажировать.

А что станет с этой шлюхой Амалией, ему глубоко наплевать. Хотя, пожалуй, ему будет ее немного жаль – она вышла замуж, родила. Пусть это произошло семь лет назад и чувства давно остыли (сейчас Ян даже не был уверен, что то было подлинное чувство), он иногда справлялся о ее жизни. Но в том, что в случившемся была и его вина, Хольт бы никогда не признал.

Молчание затягивалось, и парень скоро понял, что впустую тратит здесь время – за него уже все решили. Ему только оставалось вернуться домой и начинать паковать чемоданы.

Откланявшись, Джосайя покинул кабинет. За дверью остались охранники, которые должны были сопроводить Хольта в его машину.

– Продали меня с потрохами, господин Малиновский, – покачал головой Ян. – Как вы меня нашли?

– Магия, – после короткой паузы ответил президент, дав, как ему казалось, самое разумное объяснение тому, что он видел.

– Ясно, – принял такой ответ Хольт, и, хлопнув ладонями по подлокотникам, встал с кресла и засобирался на выход.

– Эй, – настиг его на пороге голос президента, – а кто писал песни для группы?

Мужчина чувствовал себя дураком – он и сам любил послушать «Лунного кролика», но ни разу не узнал его в Роне Хоббсе – настолько образ мальчика-зайчика не вязался с настоящим Хольтом.

– Джули, – ответил парень. Он бы не стал связываться с кем попало и тянуть группу на себе.

Ян вышел из кабинета. Президент обозначил свою позицию, обезопасил Гверинбург. А за стенами этой комнаты уже начинается его игра.


	2. Chapter 2

Хольт и не думал покорно следовать за судьбой, намереваясь прощупать этого Смита на вшивость. Конечно, если все дело, как выразился президент, в «магии», его снова поймают – и скоро, но это вовсе не значило, что он не попытается и откажется от возможности поубавить в чьем-то мозгу нервных клеток.

Черный «шевроле» Джосайи остановился возле милого коттеджа.

– Сколько тебе нужно времени? – переходя на ты, спросил мужчина.

– Пары часов хватит, – ответил Ян, выбираясь из автомобиля. На языке вертелось еще много чего, но он пока решил попридержать его за зубами.

– Будь готов через два часа, – произнес Джосайя, трогая машину с места.

Хольт смотрел ей вслед, пока та не скрылась за поворотом. Поправил на плече сумку и направился к дому. Сборы не займут много времени, все необходимое парень всегда хранил при себе.

– Раз, два, это не просто слова, – из-за потайной двери в шкафу Ян вытащил большой деревянный короб. – Фу, сколько пыли!

– Три, четыре, меня нет в этом мире, – набрал код на замке и откинул крышку.

Внутри лежало обнаженное тело. Хольт окинул его любовным взглядом и ткнул пальцем в пупок. «Тело» медленно открыло глаза.

– Просыпайся, красавчик, для тебя есть задание, – сказал Ян своей механической копии.

– Я уж думал, ты обо мне совсем забыл, – ответил робоклон, садясь и потягиваясь.

С тех пор как Лю написал для него программу искусственной личности, они стали практически неотличимы. Хольту было до ужаса жалко расставаться с такой игрушкой, но ему не оставили выбора.

– Собирайся, ты выходишь замуж, – «обрадовал» машину Ян.

По тому, как робоклон глупо захлопал глазами, казалось, что компьютер его в мозгу ненадолго завис.

– Не успел проснуться – сразу замуж. Прямо сказка. И жили они долго и счастливо, – усмехнулся клон, вылезая из короба. – Закажи уже что-нибудь поприличнее. Мне надоел этот гроб.

– Перебьешься.

Хольт достал массивный чемодан и стал бросать в него всякий старый хлам.

– И те труселя кинь. Сексуальные.

Парень фыркнул, но трусы положил.

– Кстати, почему замуж? – спросил клон, роясь среди вешалок с рубашками.

– Прибудешь на место – узнаешь.

– Отчеты каждые полчаса?

– Обязательно.

Закончив с багажом робоклона, Ян приступил к организации собственного побега. Его чемодан был гораздо меньше, а его содержимое, мягко говоря, – странным. Закрепив на нем предметный уменьшитель, парень уменьшил чемодан до размера куска мыла и спрятал в одном из внешних кармашков своей сумки.

– Будь убедительным, – сказал Ян на прощанье. Они стукнулись кулаками. – Будешь уходить, не забудь запустить программу блокировки дома.

– Ты сейчас с кем вообще разговариваешь? – возмутился клон.

После Хольт спустился в подвал и по короткому тоннелю – на случай, если за ним следят – выбрался в сад соседнего коттеджа. Перебрался через невысокую оградку, сменил очки на солнцезащитные и, незамеченный, направился в сторону ближайшего торгового центра.

***

Ян думал, что давно не использовал для побега лифчик и каблуки, и в очередной раз восхитился женской половиной человечества, добровольно истязающей себя этой мукой.

В торговом центре парень переоделся в женскую одежду, вызвал такси и помчался прямиком в аэропорт, где взял билет на первый рейс до Японии – повезло, что тогда при обыске не обнаружили его заначку поддельных паспортов. К Японии Хольт испытывал стойкую неприязнь, с тех самых пор как узкоглазые сволочи украли его идею, так что он не будет против, если в пылу погони его преследователи разбомбят ее. С другой стороны, как написал робоклон, одним из его товарищей по несчастью оказался японец, а потому, в соответствии с соглашением с местными властями, они, возможно, не станут разводить беспорядки, лишний раз используя магию, а коли так, то его шансы резко возрастают.

– Идзу, жди меня!

Ян занял свое место, самолет вылетел четко по расписанию. Может, он даже успеет позагорать, прежде чем обнаружат подмену.

Полет и весь следующий за ним день прошли спокойно. Хольт почти уверовал в свою победу, когда его часы тревожно задребезжали.

– И чего они такие агрессивные? – вздохнул парень.

Это был сигнал, что робоклон уничтожен.

Уведомление застигло Яна на улице, когда он собирался прогуляться до ресторанчика неподалеку от отеля и позавтракать. И не прошло пары минут, как в поле его зрения возник один из парней с видео – громада мышц с ежиком снежно-белых волос. Они заметили друг друга одновременно. Парень улыбнулся – приветливо, но с каким-то превосходством. Хольт воспринял его равнодушно.

– Пойдешь добровольно или еще побрыкаешься? – спросил он, ощерившись в хищной ухмылке.

Ян сделал осторожный шаг назад, готовый в любой момент дать деру. Парень в ответ развел ладони, и Хольт почувствовал, как завибрировал воздух вокруг него.  
  
«Неужели та самая пресловутая магия? – подумал он. – А прервем-ка тебе каст!»

Дожидаться, дабы узнать, чем собирается запустить в него здоровяк, Ян не стал, бросил в парня светошумовой гранатой из любимой сумки и побежал. Вслед ему раздался цветистый мат. Хольт не понял ни слова, но в содержании не сомневался.

Он завернул в переулок и… оказался в тупике. Вот за что он не любил Японию! Парень повернул обратно.

– Вот ты где! – обрадовался белобрысый, когда Ян буквально выскочил на него, но мгновенье спустя вся веселость разом схлынула с него, и лицо болезненно вздрогнуло.

Хольт отступил назад, выпуская из рук черенок ножа. Убивать он, конечно, не собирался, хотя бил наверняка, но с расчетом, что парень не умрет, если по глупости не вытащит нож. Стоило показать, что и он шутить не намерен.

Но скрыться Ян не успел – появились еще двое. Один тут же бросился к раненому. Но Хольт его опередил. Подскочил, схватил, заведя руки за спину, и приставил к горлу другой нож. Он еще на видео заметил, что этот парень не принимал участия в безумном шествии, держась позади остальных, и сделал предположение, что у него, вероятно, небоевой тип магии.

– А-а-а-а-а! – предупреждающе покачал головой Ян, глядя на второго, было шагнувшего тому на помощь.

Ян попятился, увлекая парня за собой. Тот попытался сопротивляться, дернулся, и Хольт слегка надавил на лезвие, отчего на шее проступила крошечная капелька крови. Второй не сводил с него глаз.

Выбравшись из тупичка, Ян толкнул пленника вперед и побежал. Парень, получив свободу, сразу рванулся к пострадавшему товарищу. А тот, другой, – вдогонку за ним.

Хольт не видел и не слышал, что творилось за его спиной, пока пущенные со скоростью мысли золотые веревки не обвились вокруг его лодыжек и бедер, плеч и горла. У Яна не было времени удивляться, но они, словно бы нематериальные, его нисколько не задержали. Заскользили едва ощутимо по телу, пока не слились воедино на левом запястье в тонкую черную полоску браслета. И тогда парень упал, впечатавшись лицом в асфальт, не могущий пошевелить ни одним мускулом.

Осознание, что догонялки закончились, пришло сразу. Позади раздавались шаги. На счет три он почувствовал, что снова может двигаться. Ян сел, ощупывая пострадавшую физиономию. Нос вроде цел, очки, что удивительно, тоже, а вот подбородок немного кровил. Несколько красных капель попало на светлый пуловер.

– Черт! – выругался Хольт. – Ты идиот?

Что он сам недавно покромсал их приятеля и получил по заслугам, почему-то от него ускользнуло.

Пока он грел задницей асфальт и пытался прожечь взглядом дыру в своем преследователе, подвалили остальные. Парень, которого Ян порезал, уже целый и невредимый, зло сверкал на него глазами. Он же гадал, будут его сейчас бить или нет.

Бить его не стали. Тот, что его поймал, открыл портал – так назвал для себя Ян появившуюся из ниоткуда прореху в пространстве, и его молча сопроводили на другую сторону.

Пока ноги отдыхали, у Хольта появилось время подумать, и он подумал, что поступил не слишком мудро и стоило ограничиться пробежкой. Ян не знал, кому из этих ребят его впоследствии отдадут, и, если он попадет в лапы этого бугая, для него начнутся веселые деньки. Этот не простит ему подобного унижения, не сразу. Ян много повидал таких – в приюте.

***

Джосайя глядел в монитор и тер пальцами лоб. Его одурачили. Не реши он прогнать всех через сканер, так бы в неведении и улетел. Было бы неприятно, раскройся правда уже на корабле.

Никто и подумать не мог, что Хольт подкинет им двойника. Что еще хуже – едва поняв, что его рассекретили, робот, не раздумывая, напал. Рэм среагировал мгновенно, испепелив его на месте. Но даже горячее пламя Рэма не сразу уничтожило машину – робот успел несколько раз выстрелить, лишь чудом никого не зацепив.

Снова найти Хольта не составило труда.

– Можно я его поймаю? – спросил Рэм, азартно ударив кулаком в раскрытую ладонь.

Джосайя кивнул и, приставив к нему «глаз», чтобы самому следить за происходящим, отправил на Идзу. Парень прыгнул в портал и оказался перед Хольтом.

Как он и предполагал, Хольт предпринял очередную попытку к бегству, которая, безусловно, должна была закончиться неудачей. И тогда случилось то, чего он никак не ожидал: Хольт наскочил на Рэма с ножом, ранив того в бок – осознанно не смертельно, но близко, будто вынуждая их продемонстрировать свои способности.

По кабинету пронесся дружный вздох.

Джосайя недовольно поморщился – ему доверили этих ребят, и он не должен был допустить подобного. Он слишком недооценивал землян? Какими бы ни были его угрозы странам, Смит оставался лицом гражданским, интеллигентом в самом высоком проявлении этого слова, и ожидал соответствующего поведения от людей одного с ним круга деятельности.

– Бранд… – Джосайя еще не договорил, когда снова открылся портал – на помощь Рэму отправились Бранд и Шайзар.

Через «глаз» он наблюдал за их появлением в переулке, где произошла стычка между Рэмом и Хольтом. Бранд, хоть без осложнений и не обошлось, успел исцелить Рэма, а Шайзару удалось обезвредить Хольта.

***

Ян оказался в полутемном кабинете. Где-то в Германии, если верить тому, что его мозг сумел выхватить из калейдоскопа мелькавших образов, сопровождавших пространственный переход. На другой стороне с мрачным выражением на лицах парня встретили Смит и остальные члены пятерки. Хольт толком не успел осмотреться, когда новый портал перенес всю компанию куда-то в аризонские пустыни, где перед махиной космического корабля собрались его товарищи по несчастью с инопланетным эскортом.

Ян почуял подвох еще в кабинете президента – включая его самого, все пятеро кандидатов из землян оказались парнями. С некоторыми он даже был немного знаком, о других только слышал. С Карлом Нойманном они в один год получали Киотскую премию. Побывал на выставке Ладислава Мещерякова и даже купил там картину. Жаль, он не знал, что парень окажется с ними, а то захватил бы ее с собой – вдруг это бы подняло ему настроение? О Сюй Фенге Ян слышал, что он писатель. Хольту не нравилась китайская литература. Кроме ЛитРПГ, и то до тех пор, пока он не опробовал виртуальную реальность на себе. Хагоромо Юске видел однажды по телевизору в связи вакциной от какой-то жуткой дряни. Ян не слишком интересовался медициной – насколько помнил, он никогда не болел и вынужденно в больницу попадал лишь дважды, еще в детстве – с переломом бедра и вывихом челюсти. И, поскольку Юске был японцем, его парень уже заочно не любил.

Ян, и не только он, вылупился на звездолет – не такими он представлял себе технологии расы, пролетевшей «туеву хучу» световых лет ради парочки лысых обезьян. По всем законам физики этот великолепный образчик стимпанка вообще не должен был летать, тем более – в космосе.

Бросив последний взгляд на красно-коричневый пейзаж за спиной – никто из них не родился здесь, но каждый сейчас молча прощался со своей родиной, – они погрузились на корабль. Впереди их ждали бескрайний космос и неизвестность.

Внутреннее убранство корабля было под стать его внешнему виду. Впятером их поселили в одну просторную, но по-армейски скромную, аскетично обставленную комнату. Сам Ян не служил, но долгое время работал с военными, так что знал, о чем говорил. Не раз или два делил казарму с рядовыми солдатами, а после приюта, даже спустя столько лет, с аппетитом мог жрать даже тюремную баланду.

Хольт хмыкнул. На что надеялся этот Джосайя? Что так они быстрее отойдут от потрясения? От парней просто разило унынием. Ян даже подумал, а получится ли у него сегодня уснуть при таком скоплении «негативной жужу» в спальне?

– Чур, я сверху! – первым нарушил молчание Ладислав.

– Я тоже, – решил не отставать от него Ян.

Все кровати двухъярусные, но их было только три.

Карл пожал плечами и направился к левой нижней койке. Фенг и Юске молча разбрелись по центральной и правой.

– Ну, давайте знакомиться, что ли? – закинув рюкзак на кровать, произнес Ладислав, одаривая всех присутствующих широкой улыбкой. – Я Мещеряков Ладислав. Можно просто Лад.

– Ян Хольт, – представился Ян.

– Мятежный принц Гверинбурга? – сразу оживился Фенг. Непостижимым образом в его руках возникли ручка и блокнот. – Я писал с тебя своего Лянь Ву.

– Польщен, – ответил Ян, скидывая обувь и, игнорируя лестницу, запрыгивая на кровать.

– Ой, извините, Сюй Фенг.

– Хогоромо Юске, – сказал японец, отвесив небольшой поклон.

– Карл Нойманн.

Ладислав погрустнел – ни у кого не было настроения поддерживать диалог. Только китаец что-то деловито чиркал в своем блокноте. Как они позже узнали, Сюй Фенг – единственный, кто извлек хоть какую-то выгоду из этого одностороннего соглашения. У его брата была последняя стадия рака костей, и Бранд его излечил.


	3. Chapter 3

Так для Яна началась новая жизнь. Каждый день – новые тесты и анализы, назначения половины из которых парень даже не понимал. Возможно, они должны были помочь в выборе будущей «невесты». Обучение, чтобы не спалиться в первый же день на чужой земле. Хольт засыпал с наушником в ухе и просыпался с ним. И вместе со всеми недоумевал, почему их не учат местному языку, как выяснилось, единственному на планете, именуемой Клурусом.

Почти сразу на руки им выдали личные дела инопланетной пятерки. Ян сомневался, что к модельной внешности прилагаются еще и мозги, но строчки на экране свидетельствовали об обратном. Кстати, после Земли с этими парнями они больше не контактировали, разве что встречались иногда взглядами через толстое звуконепроницаемое стекло, отделявшее их жилой блок и часть медицинского отсека от остального корабля. Из экипажа тоже редко кого видели, будто они все там невидимки. И единственным, с кем они постоянно общались, был Джосайя Смит.

Из этих документов, а еще – разговоров с Джосайей, Хольт получил ответ на три интересующих его вопроса: почему мужчины? почему земляне? и что за магия такая?

Как оказалось, Клурус не был их родной планетой. Около двухсот тысяч лет назад они переселились на нее после гибели своей. В то время (Ян вызвал голограмму) раса больше походила на белых обезьян (но уже тогда строивших космические корабли – напоминал себе парень), чем на людей, и среди них были женщины. Но биофизическое поле планеты оказалось смертельным для женского организма, тогда как в крови мужчин обнаружили белок, нейтрализующий его негативное влияние, а ген этого белка находился в мужской хромосоме. Пока разобрались и успели что-то предпринять, женщины вымерли. Но прежде чем исчезла вся раса, произошла новая мутация, подхваченная отбором, и теперь все население Клуруса – гермафродиты. Поэтому среди отобранных Смитом кандидатов не было женщин, потому что неизвестно, как поле планеты подействует на них. Но Джосайя сказал, что взял достаточно клеток и другого биологического материала для исследований.

Почему именно Земля, когда вокруг такой большой выбор, им поведал сам Джосайя. Ученые выдвинули гипотезу, что Клурус – планета-близнец Земли и когда-то тоже была частью Солнечной системы. В результате некой катастрофы ее отбросило в другую галактику, и в новом космическом окружении она приобрела новые свойства, но сохранила основное направление эволюции, итогом которого и стал нынешний облик их вида, поэтому проект по межвидовому скрещиванию разумных рас решили запустить с землян. Если относительно, Клурус находился недалеко от Земли – всего в паре галактик, но лететь к нему приходилось чуть ли не через пол-Вселенной, окольной дорогой, потому что все короткие пути были заблокированы черными дырами, и даже на мощном звездолете клуриев добираться туда целый месяц. 

Среди новоприобретенных особенностей у Клуруса имелось одно удивительное свойство: оно рождало волшебников – так прозвал их про себя Ян, на родине же их называли «энергетами». В своих телах они вырабатывали и могли преобразовывать энергию, идентичную той, что выделяло ядро планеты, и из которой состояло ее уникальное поле. Сейчас треть населения Кулуруса была энергетами, и с каждым следующим поколением их количество увеличивалось. И, конечно, все пятеро оказались энергетами. В личных делах информация об их силе как энергетов тоже была, в основных показателях – качестве и объеме. Хольт не знал пограничных значений и не мог сказать, высокие или низкие у них показатели, но предположил, что, скорее, высокие, потому что отбирали из самых одаренных представителей расы. Энергия Шайзара (теперь он знал, что на Идзу тогда столкнулся с Рэмом, Брандом и Шайзаром) казалась наиболее сбалансированной: 17438 пунктов объема и 193 – качества. По объему его превосходил только все тот же Рэм с его 18632 пунктами, а по качеству – Бранд, всего на единицу. Дополнительной строчкой в деле Бранда еще говорилось, что его магия специализированная (малоизученный феномен) – целительная (Ян тогда угадал – небоевая). И, если не брать в расчет специализацию, чтобы творить все те безумства на видео, Бранду не хватало объема, на удивление маленького – почти вдвое меньшего, чем у любого из оставшейся четверки, а Рэму – качества, чтобы исцелиться самому. Ян был почти уверен, что Рэму его уже не отдадут – прибьет, и побаивался очутиться в лапах Шайзара – он считал, что характеристика качества отвечает также за стабильность магии – даже с аннигилятором Хольт не сумел избавиться от злополучного браслета, наколдованного Шайзаром. Жаль, он тогда не додумался бросить в Рэма аннигилятором вместо светошумовой гранаты, и возможность подтвердить свою догадку ему представится, вероятно, теперь нескоро.

Так что, если грубо, клурии – те же люди, только живут втрое дольше, стареют втрое медленнее и владеют магией. Наиболее длительный период их организм находится в возрасте между двадцатью и тридцатью годами – самое благоприятное время для размножения. У этих пятерых визуальный возраст совпадал с реальным – между двадцатью и тридцатью. Шайзар был самым младшим – двадцать лет, самым старшим – Бранд, двадцать восемь. И слава богу – думал Хольт, потому что биологический возраст никак не влиял на психологический.

Ян вытащил наушник – на сегодня лекции закончились.

– Наконец-то! – выдохнул Ладислав, сползая вниз по подушке. – У меня скоро голова лопнет от такого количества информации!

– У меня спина отваливается. И зад тоже, – произнес Хольт, спрыгивая с кровати и разминая мышцы.

Каждодневные многочасовые лекции благодушия настроению не добавляли, еще и болело все. Не жаловался только Фенг, умудрявшийся в это время еще и в блокноте своем что-то строчить. В нем энергии вообще на десятерых бы хватило.

– Сыграем в карты? – предложил Ладислав.

– Ты мухлюешь, – обвинил его Ян.

Остальные его поддержали – кто кивком, кто фырканьем. Карты для них нарисовал Ладислав, и выигрывал в них постоянно тоже он – видимо, пометил как-то, пока рисовал.

Лад показательно надулся и достал графический планшет.

Фенг и Юске расстелили на полу бумажную доску для го, которую разлиновал им Лад и даже пожертвовал свои длиннющие четки из плоских белых и коричневых бусин, послуживших камнями.

Карл достал шахматы, аналог которых позаимствовал у Джосайи Ян.

Развлекать себя парням приходилось самим. Полноценно заниматься любимым делом могли только Фенг и Лад. Первый строчил главы к своему новому шедевру. Второй игрался с графическим планшетом. Ян и Карл, если не играли в шахматы, бесконечно спорили, особенно после того, как Ян решил, что нашел в формуле Карла ошибку. А вот у Юске такой возможности не было вообще.

Так минула неделя, и наступил второй этап тестов, ознаменовавшийся появлением в медкабинете Джосайи большой, радиоактивно светящейся зеленым колбы.

– Что это? – спросил Ян, почти прилипнув носом к колбе.

– Кровь Клуруса, – ответил Джосайя, восседая в белом халате на мягком кожаном стуле, – энергия, что влияет на все живое на планете и превращает нас в энергетов.

– Вау, вам удалось выделить магию в чистом виде! – восхитился Хольт, заинтересовавшись еще больше.

– Выделить, но не изучить, – будто читая направление его мыслей, ответил мужчина.

Джосайя выдвинул ящик своего стола и достал оттуда так же светящуюся капсулу размером с пол-ладони.

– Всегда держи при себе, – сказал он, протягивая ее парню. – На планете вы все окажетесь под влиянием поля. Будет лучше, если адаптация начнется уже сейчас.

Ян принял капсулу. Сразу возникло желание раздолбать ее к чертям или просто выбросить где-нибудь втихую. Но по двум причинам передумал. Первая – жадность, субстанция в склянке всяко заслуживала изучения, а вторая – бессмысленность, будто что-то изменится, когда рядом останутся еще четыре таких же.

– Можешь идти, – разрешил Джосайя, и Хольт немедля покинул кабинет.

На сегодня он был его последним пациентом. Возвращаясь, Ян заметил, что стекло, делившее корабль, исчезло. Пришло время познакомиться. Хотя обе стороны понимали, что личные предпочтения не будут иметь ни малейшего значения.

***

Первым, как самый экстравертивный, оптимистичный и вообще положительный со всех сторон персонаж, в контакт с пришельцами вступил Лад. Приняли его не то чтобы с распростертыми объятиями, но относительно легко. Следом за ним – Фенг, забросав кучей вопросов, что инопланетяне немного прифигели от такого напора. Карл и Юске пока держали дистанцию. Ян же совсем не знал, с какого боку к ним подкатить. Он легко сходился с людьми, примеряя новый образ, но, будучи самим собой, делал это с трудом. Кроме того, своей выходкой на Идзу он всех настроил против себя. Рэм относился к нему откровенно враждебно, непрестанно пытаясь прожечь взглядом пару дырок. И у него бы это действительно получилось, если бы он не сдерживался. Как знал парень, Рэм хоть и не специализировался ни на чем, предпочитал стихийную, огненную магию. Ян отвечал тем же, сопровождая, когда никто не видит, недобрые взгляды международным жестом неприличного содержания, чем бесил того еще больше. Азиз и Кифер, которые в той заварушке не участвовали, – с настороженностью. Только Бранду и Шайзару было совершенно плевать.

– Азиз и Шайзар, – покатав имена на языке, Фенг спросил, – вы земляки?

«Кто-то плохо читал личные дела», – подумал Ян, слушавший болтовню китайца, откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв глаза.

– Нет, – ответил, улыбнувшись, Азиз. – Я из пустынь Сашарима, родители Шая были оттуда, но он сам родился на озерах Драмлейка, так что и гражданство у него озерное.

Из одного предложения Фенг настрочил в блокноте целый абзац.

Ян стал перебирать в голове информацию об устройстве Клуруса. После такого ее количества, которое каждый день пытался впихнуть в нее Джосайя, это выходило у него непроизвольно.

На Клурусе был всего один материк, но огромный, поделенный на пять полуавтономных государств, которые там называли «краями», очень сильно отличающихся друг от друга климатически. Всего их было пять, и каждое вело свою политику, но самые главные решения принимались в Центре. На вопрос «откуда ты родом?» клурии всегда отвечали – с гор Гиграна, из лесов Зелура или, как сейчас, например, с озер Драмлейка. Почему просто не сказать «из Гиграна, Зелура, Драмлейка», когда так короче, Ян не понимал.

– Эй, проснись. Пошли есть, – толкнул парня Ладислав.

– Я не сплю, – буркнул Хольт.

Ели они теперь вместе. Яну это не нравилось, хотя еще в приюте он научился не чувствовать неловкости за свое одиночество, – со своими он подружился, и даже его нелюбовь к японцам слегка поостыла, а вот с чужими он будто выстроил стену отчужденности. Конечно, Хольту была нужна вовсе не дружба, и беспокоился он чисто из практических соображений – сейчас их пятеро, враждебно настроенных, а потом будет один, но с которым от него станут требовать очень близких отношений. Ян знал – учил в школе биологию, – что целью межвидового, как и любого другого, скрещивания является получение потомства. От одной только мысли его всего передергивало, но он не позволял себе от нее отрешиться, продолжая думать, как обернуть сложившиеся обстоятельства в свою пользу.

***

Ян лежал поперек кровати, закинув ноги на стену и свесив голову.

– Сдаюсь, – произнес Фенг, и вместе с Юске они стали рассортировывать бусины по бумажным плошкам.

– Неужели у меня такой нос? – спросил Карл, заглядывая через плечо Ладислава в графический планшет.

– Ну, какой на сегодня будет прогноз? – поинтересовался Юске.

Получив возможность узнать поближе своих «невест» – кто, наблюдая, кто, вступая в прямой диалог – в досье не содержалось информации вроде характера или личных предпочтений, – они гадали, как их распределят на пары. Это стало одной из самых обсуждаемых тем, и прогноз менялся каждый день.

– С Рэмом меня точно не поставят, – произнес Ян, обычно предпочитавший обсуждать других, но не себя. – Он меня прикончит.

– С чего ты взял? Он, конечно, импульсивный, скор в суждениях, но парень вроде неплохой, – заступился за Рэма Карл.

– Тогда тебе и быть за ним замужем, – поддел его Хольт.

Сказал он это как бы в шутку, но такой исход, по его мнению, был очень вероятен. Рэму нужен кто-то с противоположным характером. А у Карла, если речь не заходит о его любимых формулах, как раз и есть такой характер – сдержанный, рассудительный. Нордический – вспомнил слово Ян.

Карл скривился. Рэм никому из них не нравился.

Шайзар тоже. Все без исключения признавали, что он очень красив, но его отрешенность отталкивала так же, как и вспыльчивость Рэма.

Азиз, Кифер и Бранд привлекали куда сильнее, особенно Бранд.

Характер Бранда напоминал Карлов. Казалось, он состоит только из положительных черт – серьезный, уравновешенный, вежливый и так далее, и так далее.

У Кифера – мягкий, добрый, заботливый, отзывчивый, но слишком податливый, послушный.

Азиз был просто веселым, приятным парнем.

И Ян очень не хотел оказаться в одной упряжке с Шайзаром. С Брандом и Азизом он, возможно, договорится, Кифера подавит, в Рэма кинет аннигилятором и перцовой бомбой и сбежит, а Шайзар был неизвестной переменной, с мощной магией причем (браслетик-то с него так и не сняли).

– Так почему Рэм должен тебя прикончить? – напомнил Фенг, заготовив чистую страницу в блокноте.

– Я порезал его недавно, теперь он злится, – ответил Ян без капли раскаяния.

На него в недоумении уставились четыре пары глаз.

– Так вы что, - Хольт перевернулся на живот, – не в курсе?

– Нет, – ответил за всех Ладислав, мотнув головой, – мы только знаем, что по какой-то причине вылет задержали.

Он сел, и планшет соскользнул с его груди на пол.

– Бл***! – выругался парень, подбирая его и осматривая на предмет повреждений.

Вторую половину слова никто не разобрал.

Обещанная Джосайей адаптация проявилась уже на третий день их контакта со светящейся энергией в капсулах, неслабо их так перепугав, когда они непроизвольно начали соскакивать на незнакомый язык. Это удивительно, но язык – шепот Клуруса, так назвал его Смит – оказался частью планеты, а вовсе не изобретением населяющих ее разумных существ.

Вот же ж, даже материться на родном языке теперь не выходило!

– Значит, это ты виноват в задержке? – удостоверившись, что ничего не разбито и все работает как надо, спросил Лад.

– Ага.

– Ну, ты даешь! – воскликнул Юске. – А я-то думал, чего они все на тебя так косятся.

По комнате разнесся противный писк.

– О, это от старика Джосайи, – произнес Лад, пытаясь нашарить в складках одеяла выданный коммуникатор. – Наверное, результаты тестов пришли.

– Сменить бы мелодию, – поморщился Фенг.

Все потянулись к своим гаджетам, и разговор затух сам собой.

Для Яна было две новости – хорошая и не очень хорошая. Ему невообразимо льстило, что в нем есть потенциал стать энергетом. Хоть энергетами только рождаются, Джосайя сказал, что из-за отличий в геномах землян и клуриев, у них есть шанс это свойство приобрести. Это была хорошая новость. Не очень хорошая заключалась в том, что напротив графы его полового статуса стояла не _a_ или – не приведи господь! – _o_ , а _h_ , хотя Джосайя утверждал, что первичный статус, скорее всего, будет недвусмысленным. Хольту не так повезло, как Ладу, у которого в той же строке была _a_ , и не так не повезло, как Карлу, Юске и Фенгу с их _o_.

– Наверное, скоро объявят пары, – вздохнув, произнес Юске.

Так заканчивалась вторая неделя.

Джосайя сидел в кабинете, рассматривая на голографическом экране колонки цифр и букв, и ломал голову над тем, как правильнее распределить парней по парам. Результаты получились весьма неоднозначными. Например, Хольт физически подходил всем пятерым, но тут в дело вступал психологический фактор, резко сокращавший это число на два, когда для Хагоромо имелся только один вариант. Рэма как партнера для Хольта Джосайя исключал сразу – они скорее покалечат или убьют друг друга, чем придут к консенсусу, такая пара только провалит эксперимент. Кифера тоже – Хольт растопчет его психологически. Хагоромо оказался скрытым интровертом, и ему нужен кто-то, кто не станет давить и мягко вытащит из собственной скорлупы. Бранду, как заметил мужчина, симпатизировали все, в каком-то смысле он действительно был идеален, но ему не хватало жизнелюбия, яркости. О Шайзаре Джосайя так и не смог толком составить личного мнения. Парень весь полет провел в подавленном состоянии, хотя на эксперимент согласился быстрее остальных. Причин мужчина не знал и не стал узнавать, получив документы, в которых, как он считал, содержалось все необходимое, а теперь жалел.

Наконец определившись, Смит созвал всех в общую комнату.

Парни пришли. Какие-то два часа назад они с энтузиазмом обсуждали это, а теперь нервничали.

Джосайя не стал называть, а вывел пары на большой экран.

Ян прочитал про себя:

Азиз – Фенг.

Парень вдруг подумал, что эти будут жить душа в душу, если, конечно, первый не загнется раньше от бесконечного трепа и гиперактивности второго.

Бранд – Ладислав.

Тоже неплохо. Лад привнесет немного красок в жизнь замечательного, но все-таки скучноватого парня.

Кифер – Юске.

Тут Ян мысленно похвалил Джосайю – он тоже заметил, что Юске далеко не такой открытый человек, каким кажется на первый взгляд, и Кифер для него – идеальный выбор.

Рэм – Карл.

Всего два слова – компенсаторный эффект.

Последнюю строчку не стоило даже зачитывать. Хольт надеялся, что хотя бы фамилию ему разрешат оставить.

Шайзар – Ян.

– Кто бы сомневался, – почти синхронно произнесли Ян и Шайзар.

– На этом все, – произнес Джосайя.

И парни снова разбрелись по комнатам. Эта ночь – последняя, которую они проведут все вместе.

– Я не хочу в вечную мерзлоту, – пожалуй, впервые за все время пожаловался Карл.

Ему предстояло перебраться на жительство в самую холодную и бесплодную часть Клуруса – снежный край Люфтмарк.

– Крепись, друг, – хлопнув его по плечу, сказал Лад, но вышло у него как-то вяло, сухо.

Наверное, никто из них до сих пор всерьез не воспринимал эту реальность. Даже от Хольта, который всегда считал себя реалистом, эта реальность почему-то упорно ускользала. И продолжит ускользать – он в этом почему-то тоже уверен, – пока действительно не припрут к стенке.

– Давайте ложиться спать, – предложил Лад. – Утро вечера мудренее.

– Смотря какое утро, – буркнул Ян.

Разошлись по кроватям. Ян забрался к себе наверх и долго пялился в потолок. Когда жизнь трудна… Парень полез в сумку, вытащив небольшой предмет, блеснувший в тусклом свете подсветки, снял с него уменьшитель, и предмет превратился в перламутрово-белую гитару Рона Хоббса. Пальцы любовно пробежались по струнам, с готовностью отозвавшимся мелодичным звоном.

– О, у тебя инструмент, – пробормотал от изножья Лад. – Чего же ты молчал?

– Заявки будут? – спросил Хольт в порыве несвойственного ему альтруизма и желании поднять ребятам настроение.

– «Весенний блюз» знаешь? – раздался снизу голос Карла.

– Знаю, – ответил Ян.

Еще бы он не знал. Вместе в этой песней они с Джули в мгновение ока взлетели на первую строчку Billboard и долго в ней продержались, пока сами же не скинули себя оттуда своей «Колыбельной». Ян вдруг подумал о девушке и искренне пожелал ей найти кого-то, достойного исполнять ее песни.

Парень запел. Это была очень нежная и красивая песня. Голосом, который, конечно, все сразу, узнали.

За «Весенним блюзом» он исполнил «Проклятый рай» и, разумеется, «Колыбельную», свою любимую.

– Умеешь удивить, – произнес Карл почти умиротворенно, засыпая.

– Ну ничего себе! – восхитился Бранд.

Как оказалось, слушали Хольта не только внутри. Клурии не сразу вернулись к себе, а когда собрались, пошли коротким путем, прежде заблокированным стеклянной перегородкой, – мимо спальни землян. И хоть это было им не впервой, тогда в кабинете президента Гверинбурга они не обратили внимания на второй талант парня. 

– В каком-то смысле тебе повезло, – Рэм усмехнулся, растекаясь по плечам Шайзара. – Если сможешь укротить этого поганца, только представь, как он будет стонать с таким-то голоском. Но ты точно сможешь.

Ян недооценивал Шайзара куда больше, чем думал. Рэм, в ком дух соперничества был очень силен, и другие, им подстегнутые, однажды бросили ему вызов, и Шайзар играючи раскидал их всех четверых.

Шайзар на его слова никак не отреагировал.


	4. Chapter 4

Ян хмыкнул. Обстановка тут явно побогаче. Перевел взгляд на большую, единственную в комнате кровать.

– Если спишь спокойно, ночью не пересечемся, – будто читая его мысли, произнес Шайзар.

– А до этого вы жили в таких же спартанских условиях, что и мы? – спросил Ян, вспоминая свою прежнюю спальню.

– В общем и целом.

– Так в общем или целом?

– В таких же. Можешь попросить Джосайю дать тебе взглянуть, чтобы убедиться.

Конечно, их комната была более комфортабельной, но ненамного. И причина вовсе не в дискриминации – в отличие от землян, им изначально предстояло провести в космосе больше времени.

Хольт опустился на кровать. Трудно разговаривать с человеком, который разговаривать не желает, еще и разговаривать с которым не знаешь о чем. Им предстояло многое узнать друг о друге, но ни один не хотел узнавать другого.

И все-таки стоило попробовать. Не потому, что Яну не нравилось играть в молчанку. Сегодня днем, когда остальные, немного примирившись за ночь с происходящим, предпринимали робкие попытки сблизится, он и Шайзар, единственные, делали вид, что все по-старому, и Джосайя пригрозил запереть их обоих в комнате до конца полета, если они продолжат себя так вести.

– Слушай, ты-то из-за чего на меня взъелся? – спросил Хольт, которому начало порядком надоедать безучастное выражение на лице его якобы жениха. – Да, Рэма я порезал, слегка поцарапал Бранда, но тебя-то я не тронул. И, между прочим, это ты разбил мне нос!

– Правда? – произнес Шайзар с интонацией, по которой Ян сразу понял – он не в курсе чего-то. – А когда твой робот напал? Не успей я вовремя среагировать, он бы пробил мне легкое.

– Это его инициатива. Я ему не приказывал, – отмахнулся Ян, а про себя похвалил почившего смертью храбрых механического себя.

– Вот, ты даже не раскаиваешься.

– Что, так заметно?

– Когда ты чем-то особенно доволен, у тебя это на лице написано, – сощурившись, ответил Шайзар.

Не только Хольт наблюдал, за ним тоже наблюдали.

– Да, над этим стоит поработать, – сказал себе парень.

На эту последнюю реплику Шайзар ничего не ответил – словами, но весь его вид говорил – вот и я о том же. В общем, Ян понимал важность поставленной перед ним задачи – прежде всего для собственного душевного благополучия, – но не слишком старался в ее решении. Шайзар же не старался вообще. Это было последнее, что они сказали друг другу перед сном.

Уснул Ян на удивление легко, понимая, что его женишку на него плевать с высокой колокольни. Для него Хольт – пустое место, он давно пожалел, что согласился на этот эксперимент.

***

Утром, когда парень проснулся, Шайзара рядом не оказалось. Зато из душевого отсека доносился шум воды. Ян сел, обведя комнату рассеянным взглядом, будто соображая, где сейчас находится и как сюда попал. Зевнул, на полпути не донеся ладони до рта – из душа вышел обнаженный Шайзар.

Хольт исподтишка наблюдал за тем, что ему досталось. Крепкие длинные ноги, упругая задница, необычайно узкая талия, грациозный изгиб спины, широкие плечи, сильные мускулистые руки. Будь в Яне хоть на каплю больше нарциссизма, он бы изошел желчью от зависти. В Шайзаре не было совершенно ничего женского, в чем парень только убедился, когда тот развернулся к нему лицом.

– А ты не из стеснительных, – произнес Хольт.

– А должен? – вопросительно приподнятая бровь. – Ты не воспринимаешь меня как альфу, не воспринимаешь себя как омегу. Я тебя вообще никак не воспринимаю. Где тут повод стесняться?

– Умеешь сказать приятное.

– А ты и не заслуживаешь.

– И то верно, – сразу согласился Ян, ничуть не обидевшись, и, резво вскочив с кровати, поскакал в душ.

На пороге остановился – весь смысл ранее сказанной фразы дошел до него только сейчас.

– А ты быстро расставил приоритеты, – обернулся, одарив Шайзара особо неприветливым взглядом, и, прежде чем скрыться за услужливо отъехавшей дверью, добавил: – Ты наверняка видел результаты моих тестов. С чего ты взял, что я хочу быть омегой?

На обратном пути он подумал, есть ли у него причины стесняться, и все-таки обернул бедра полотенцем. Но все его муки были напрасны – Шайзара к тому времени в спальне уже не оказалось.

– Как спалось? – в столовой первым с ясной улыбкой его встретил Ладислав.

– Отлично.

– Чем занимались ночью?

– Спали, – Ян с подозрением покосился на парня – дурак или прикидывается? – Чем еще мы могли заниматься? Подозреваю, что и вы с Брандом занимались тем же.

– Ну нет, мы еще поболтали немного, – вполне себе жизнерадостно сообщил Лад.

– Мы тоже. Высказали все, что друг о друге думаем.

– Неужели все настолько плохо? – подкатил сбоку Фенг.

– Пока он не пытается засунуть в меня свой член, все замечательно, – понизив голос, ответил Ян.

Но Шайзар его услышал. Клурии во многом превосходили землян – и в физической силе, и более развитыми органами чувств.

То, что утром его обозвали омегой, почему-то рассердило Хольта, хотя к омегам он неприязни не питал. Карл, Фенг и Юске были омегами.

Весь день Ян злился, заработав очередное предупреждение от Джосайи.

Шайзар запоздало сообразил, что своими словами задел парня. То, что ему казалось само собой разумеющимся, для того выглядело как выказывание превосходства. Если не считать исходных условий, в паре они были равны. Он решил, что вечером попытается донести сей факт до Хольта – своего рода извиниться, но так, чтобы тот снова не понял его искреннее желание по-своему и неправильно.

Но после дня, полного игнора, Ян будто бы забыл о своей обиде.

– Почему ты согласился на этот эксперимент? – спросил он, когда они ложились в кровать.

– Сглупил, – честно ответил Шайзар.

– То есть ты добровольно пошел на это? – Ян перекатился на бок, лицом к парню, привстал, опершись на локоть. – Я заметил, что вы все не особо-то и рады. Так вам не угрожали?

– Мне не потребовалось. У меня тогда был сложный период, так что я не упирался, сразу согласился. Взяли тепленьким, как у вас говорят.

– А так бы не согласился?

– Нет, наверное, - Шайзар закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. – Но у всех нас есть слабые места, амбиции, мечты – нашли бы на что надавить.

– И что же тебя сподвигло согласиться на подобную авантюру? – Яну стало любопытно. – Стой, дай угадаю! Тебя бросили? – предположил он, хотя верилось в такое с трудом.

– Почти, – горько усмехнулся Шайзар. – Только я бросил.

– Почему? Надоел? Изменял? – наглея, выспрашивал Хольт.

– Изменял. Если бы он сказал, что у него появился другой, я бы понял. Но когда вот так, за спиной – этого я принять не мог.

– А хуже в итоге сделал только себе, – хмыкнул Ян, снова заваливаясь на подушку. – Знаешь, со мной тоже случилось что-то похожее, – вдруг захотелось ему поделиться. – Была у меня девчонка, лет так семь назад. И попали мы с ней в аварию. Подстроенную, конечно. Она чуть не погибла. Я подумал, что из-за меня, – наращивая темп. – Решил расстаться. Ради нее. Было нелегко. Потом мучился, изводил себя. И представляешь, через два дня обнаружил ее целующейся с другим!

– Ты сам виноват.

– А, она все равно бы наверняка ушла после такого, – отмахнулся Ян, поуспокоившись. – Я теперь и не знаю, любила ли она меня – я уже тогда был довольно известен. И не уверен, любил ли сам – слишком быстро смирился.

– Но все равно продолжил за ней следить, – проявил осведомленность Шайзар.

– Ты знаешь и об этом? – усмехнулся Хольт. – Но это уже не любовь, скорее напоминание, что женщины – это зло. В тот день я дал себе обещание, что больше никогда не заведу отношений. И знаешь, – парень театрально развел руками, – до сих пор я держал это обещание.

– Ты слишком категоричен. Во всем. Если один раз обжегся, это не значит, что каждый раз будет так. Как с японцами.

– Даже о японцах знаешь? – Ян нахмурился. – Кажется, в твоем досье не было столь подробной информации.

– Ты же не собирал его на меня лично.

– Эй, а ты еще любишь того парня? – снова подскочил Ян.

– Не знаю, – Шайзар отвернулся, – наверное. Ложись уже спать.

– Когда прилетим, ты сможешь с ним помириться, – предпринял Хольт попытку обезопасить в будущем свои тылы.

– Я не стану, – твердо произнес Шайзар.

– Тогда найдешь себе кого-нибудь еще. Я ведь тебе не нравлюсь.

– Не нравишься, – не стал лукавить Шайзар. – Но я не поступлю с тобой так же, как поступили со мной.

– Так ведь с моего благословения.

– Даже с твоего благословения.

– Что ж ты такой принципиальный! – Ян рухнул лицом в подушку.

– Ты вообще помнишь условия эксперимента? – Шайзар полуобернулся. – Тебе все равно этого не избежать.

– Неужели эти условия никак не обойти? – с отчаянной надеждой спросил Ян, глядя на него исподлобья.

– Если вам не оставили выбора, то наше согласие задокументировано, – со вздохом ответил парень, – и за невыполнением последует наказание.

– Что, прям свечку держать будут? – скептически фыркнул Хольт.

Уголки губ Шайзара тронула мимолетная улыбка. Конечно, Ян этого не увидел – его последние слова снова были обращены к спине парня.

– Если потребуется, – ответил он.

– Гадство! Я не хочу рожать! – захныкал Ян. – Между прочим, морально тебе это сделать будет гораздо проще!

Шайзар получил неожиданный и весьма ощутимый пинок в поясницу.

– Победит сильнейший, – он не собирался легко уступать позицию альфы.

– Нечестно! Знаешь же, что против тебя у меня нет шансов! – воскликнул Ян.

– Тогда тебе только остается уповать на свое красноречие, – с издевкой ответил Шайзар.

Ян вспыхнул. В этот самый момент он ненавидел Шайзара. Казалось, будто все в нем раздражает: перманентно равнодушный вид, временами снисходительный тон, пять сантиметров разницы в росте, пять лет – в возрасте – само его существование.

– Вот стану энергетом, – по-детски возмущаясь, пробурчал Ян.

– Думаешь, тогда получится? – хмыкнул Шайзар.

– Если превзойду тебя по характеристикам.

– Губу слишком не раскатывай – у меня одни из самых высоких показателей на планете.

– Но ведь не самые, – поддел Хольт.

Вспышка злости прошла так же быстро, как и накатила. До Клуруса две недели лета. А потом у них будет еще два месяца, которые сейчас казались двумя годами.

– Кстати, какой там вообще порог? – решил узнать Ян, пока представлялась такая возможность.

– Двадцать тысяч объема и двести качества.

– И каков рекорд?

– 19997 и 198.

– Это у одного человека?

– У разных. И было двести лет назад. Сейчас самый высокий показатель качества у Бранда.

Парень присвистнул – значит, Шайзар второй на планете! Уточнять обладателя самой высокой характеристики объема он не стал, если Шайзар не сказал, значит, это не Рэм, а новое имя ему ничего не скажет.

– Ты спать собираешься, наконец? – спросил Шайзар, у которого уже слипались глаза.

– Да ложусь, ложусь, расслабься, – Ян демонстративно отвернулся, пусть никто и не смотрел, натягивая на уши одеяло.

Молчал он секунд тридцать, думая, что это был, наверное, их самый длинный диалог, притом мирно закончившийся.

– Давай завтра хотя бы сделаем вид взаимодействия. Не хочу сидеть тут с тобой двадцать четыре на семь, – предложил он.

Но ответа не получил.

– Козел.

– Я все слышал!

– Тогда не притворяйся спящим!

Засыпал Ян в очень даже благодушном настроении.

***

Наутро выходя из душа, Шайзар застал полусонного, взъерошенного… безобидного Хольта сидящим на кровати и пялящимся в стену.

– Утро, – произнес Ян, оттягивая одеяло и что-то под ним разглядывая. – Ненавижу.

– Почему? Мне казалось, ты легок на подъем, – без приветствий спросил Шайзар.

– Потому что надо тратить время, чтобы избавиться от стояка.

От столь откровенного ответа Шайзар промахнулся пуговицей мимо петли джинсов.

Хольт же бодренько сполз с кровати, заправил одеяло и побежал навстречу утренним процедурам.

Шайзар вздохнул. Пусть так прямо заявлять об этом он бы не стал, но тоже мучился с данной проблемой. Последний раз секс у него был месяц назад, на Земле, с женщиной, из научного интереса – Джосайя не запретил им развлекаться, но предупредил «не сорить генами». И теперь еще очень долго не будет.

По части «взаимодействия» новый день сулил перемены к лучшему.

Ян и Шайзар играли в го. Хольт выиграл и вид имел до безобразия довольный – намеренно или нет, но Шайзар постоянно умудрялся ткнуть его носом в свое превосходство, а тут какая-никакая победа. И пусть он сам новичок, но новичок, которого две недели натаскивали Фенг и Юске, а Шайзар узнал об игре только два часа назад.

– Эй, парни, в карты с нами будете? – спросил Ладислав, расположившийся на полу в кружку остальной семерки.

– Будем, – оставив Шайзара разбирать камни, Ян присоединился к ним.

Играли все в те же нарисованные Ладом карты, но теперь они тоже знали секрет, и выигрывали только земляне.

Пока кто-то, наконец, не обнаружил подвоха.

– А это что такое? – пристальнее осмотрев пиковую даму, строго спросил Бранд, косясь на Ладислава.

Невинно потупившись, Лад теребил четки, которые ему вернули, когда Кифер наколдовал полноценные доску и камни.

– За такое следовало бы наказать, – качая головой, продолжил он.

Из-за ситуации, в которой они оказались, все подумали об одном наказании.

К счастью или нет, но форма возмездия осталась для них неизвестной, потому что Бранд пообещал «поговорить» с Ладом в их спальне, чем, естественно, еще больше распалил воображение присутствующих.

– Ну что, теперь сыграем в твистер? – предложил Азиз с небольшой заминкой на незнакомом слове.

Клурии провели на Земле недолгое время, потому немногое успели увидеть и узнать, поэтому источником информации для них стал бесхитростный Фенг.

– О-о, нет, – Ян сразу выбрался из круга, ему совсем не улыбалось оказаться в какой-нибудь двусмысленной позе.

– Шай?

– Я пас, – ответил тот, но остался смотреть.

Хольт тоже наблюдал, из кресла, и от души посмеялся, когда уже клурии начали мухлевать с рулеткой и цветами кругов.

– Это было нечестно! – заявил Фенг красный, как помидор. – И хватит ржать, Хольт!

Ян разве что не плакал и едва не падал от смеха с кресла.

– Это было… поучительно, – держась за живот, произнес парень. – Я с вами больше не играю.

Мстители тоже были довольны, хотя одному шулеру и удалось уйти от справедливого наказания.

***

Откинувшись на подушки, Ян разглядывал 3D карту Клуруса. Увеличил, оставив только Драмлейк, волей-неволей соглашаясь с инопланетными учеными, утверждающими, что Клурус – близнец их Земли: система озер, на которой располагался край, очень напоминала Великие озера, но гораздо больше – настолько, что на них уместилась целая страна размером с Северную Америку. Вторым кликом приблизил Лодвану – столицу озерного края, устроившуюся в протоке между двумя самыми крупными из них – озерами Миллиг и Истрец. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и он смог бы рассмотреть каждое здание.

– А больше увеличить нельзя? – спросил парень.

– Тогда не получится сюрприза, – ответил Шайзар, усаживаясь на своей половине кровати.

– Да, если город окажется таким же, как этот корабль, – Хольт обвел взглядом их спальню, – это действительно будет сюрпризом.

– Увидишь.

Ян понял, что вряд ли добьется большего, даже если начнет настаивать. Да и в целом он не был против маленькой интриги. И чем ближе становилась цель, тем чаще парень фантазировал, каким будет его новый дом. Не планета или город, а тот кусочек пространства, который Шайзару теперь придется делить с ним. И нервничал.

Они все немного нервничали.

– Завтра мы прибудем Клурус, – произнес Карл.

– Уже завтра, – вздохнул Юске.

– А поэтому, – воздев палец к потолку, взял слово Ладислав, – мы должны отметить наш последний день вместе. Устроим концерт!

– Почему-то мне кажется, что я буду на нем единственным исполнителем, – высказался Ян.

– Ну, неужели ты откажешь своим братьям-землянам? – спросил Лад, обратив на парня щенячий взгляд.

– А с другой стороны, почему бы и нет, – согласился Хольт.

– Ура! – вскинув руки, поддержал Фенг. – А где будет концерт?

– Может, пойдем в нашу старую комнату? – предложил Лад.

– Но она наверняка закрыта на замок, – с сомнением произнес Юске.

– Вскроем, – отмахнулся Ян.

– Смотрю, у тебя много талантов, – хмыкнул Карл.

– А ты сомневался? – ухмыльнулись в ответ.

Сказано – сделано.

– А ты уверен, что получится? – Юске смотрел, как Хольт возится с отмычками. – Мы не на Земле.

– Брось. Чего там прятать? Наверняка обычный замок, – фыркнул тот.

И действительно – замок поддался с первой попытки.

Клурии, застав взломщиков на месте преступления, наблюдали издалека.

– А он не ищет легких путей, да? – усмехнулся Рэм, оборачиваясь к Шайзару.

– Думаю, он так выражает протест, – предположил Бранд.

– Может, сдать его Джосайе? – спросил Азиз.

– Этим ты его только обрадуешь, – вздохнув, возразил Шайзар.

– Я бы тоже не отказался послушать, – произнес Кифер. – Мне понравился его голос.

– Вряд ли нас пригласят, – ответил Шайзар.

– Стоять под дверью – это несолидно, но я согласен с Кифером, – решил Бранд.

За Хольтом остальные тоже проскользнули в комнату, устраиваясь на нижних койках. Парень вынул из сумки любимую гитару.

– Ах, Анжи! – горестно всхлипнул Фенг. – Я больше никогда тебя не услышу!

– А ноут или планшет? – Лад удивленно приподнял брови. – Ты же не взял с собой только блокнот?

– Я имел в виду вживую, – пояснил китаец.

– Могу спеть ее «Разрыв кокона», – произнес Ян, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Ты знаешь китайский? – поинтересовался Фенг.

– Я знаю песню. Мне несложно повторить то, что я уже слышал, – пробуя струны, ответил парень. – Конечно, из звукового сопровождения только гитара.

– Тогда дерзай.

Ян запел, поразив ребят в очередной раз – голосом чужим и женским.

– Прямо один в один! – подобрав с пола челюсть, искренне восхитился Фенг.

– Ну, ты монстр! – присвистнул Лад.

– Нет, я чертов гений, – ухмыльнулся Хольт. – Ну, будут еще пожелания?

– Давай что-нибудь из своего репертуара, – попросил Карл.

Тот кивнул и снова запел – их с Джули дебютную, «Поступь вечности».

– Во дает! – как сильно бы Рэм не любил парня, он не мог не признать его способностей.

От вибраций в голосе Хольта по телу пробегала дрожь, и не только у находящихся внутри.

Вдруг все звуки в комнате неожиданно стихли.

– Пардон, – Ян отложил гитару на кровать и… метнулся к двери. – Ну, – резко ее приоткрывая, – и что вы здесь забыли? – спросил он, сверля прищуренным взглядом растерявшихся клуриев. – Хотите гранату? Нет? Тогда кыш отсюда! – громко хлопнул дверью, проехавшись по их чувствительному слуху.

– Ты, правда, собираешься бросить в них гранатой? – недоверчиво спросил Лад.

В ответ раздался зловещий смех.

– А последствий не боишься? – попятился Лад, вылупившись на самую настоящую гранату в руке парня.

– Не, – беззаботно отмахнулся Хольт. – Я ее специально доработал для этих паразитов инопланетных. Радиус действия у нее небольшой – ни один датчик не сработает, но свет яркий, а звук противный, им точно не поздоровится.

На той стороне пятеро парней синхронно отступили на шаг.

– Почему Джосайя при посадке не отобрал у него эту проклятую сумку? – прошипел Рэм. – Какой человек в здравом уме будет таскать с собой бомбы, аннигиляторы и роботов-убийц?

– Так он вроде пытался, – напомнил Бранд. – Забыл, какой тогда случился хаос? Даже браслеты Шая не могли его урезонить.

– Помните, как он тогда в нее зубами вцепился? – хихикнул Азиз.

– Шай, ты, конечно, меня извини, – Рэм сочувствующе глянул на парня, – но он чокнутый. Ты с ним поосторожнее.

Шайзару оставалось только молча согласиться.

– Я о других последствиях, - говорил Ладислав, пытаясь образумить Яна. – Ты подумал, что сделает с тобой за такое Шайзар? Он не Бранд, и подозреваю, что воспитывать предпочитает не словами, а действиями.

– Кстати, какое наказание тебе устроил Бранд за тот раз? – оживился Фенг.

– Прочитал целую лекцию о хорошем поведении, – закатил глаза Лад. – Думал, сдохну. Но сейчас не об этом.

– И что он мне сделает? Отшлепает? – фыркнул Хольт. – Ему от этого не будет никакого удовольствия.

За дверью все повернулись к Шайзару. Тот стоял совершенно невозмутимый.

– Ладно, давайте расходиться. Поздно уже, – произнес Ян, цепляя на гитару уменьшитель и возвращая ее обратно в сумку.

С некоторой неохотой парни разбрелись по своим спальням.

Шайзар уже ждал Хольта в их общей комнате.

– У тебя действительно есть такая граната? – как бы между прочим спросил клурий.

– Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? – прикидываясь дурачком.

Шайзар вздохнул:

– Только мне начинает казаться, что мы начинаем ладить, как ты все портишь.

– Ну, ты тоже не слишком стараешься, – отрезал Ян.

Представив, что с завтрашнего дня ему предстоит справляться с _этим_ самому, Шайзар вдруг почувствовал головную боль.


	5. Chapter 5

Не было ни фанфар, ни длинных делегаций. Встретили их более чем сдержанно. Был какой-то мужик, по виду – важная шишка, и двое его подчиненных, и пришел он, похоже, к Смиту, потому что самих «испытуемых» едва окинул взглядом.

– Теперь все зависит только от вас, – перед посадкой напутствовал парней Джосайя, не преминув при этом напомнить, что за ними будут наблюдать.

Вежливый персонал космопорта проводил их в комнату с пятью разноцветными телепортами.

Шайзар потянул Яна за собой в сторону синего.

– Так, парни, как устроитесь, обязательно сообщите, – произнес Ладислав, подталкиваемый Брандом к коричневому. – Не теряем друг друга.

Хольт, вопреки себе, надеялся, что не потеряют – то ли случившееся так на него повлияло, то ли он их признал.

Пройдя через телепорт, вместе с Шайзаром Ян оказался на улице, слишком мирной для мегаполиса. Как он и представлял, на всем отпечаток стимпанка, только чисто очень, и небо голубое-голубое, и воздух такой – как в первозданном лесу. Дома странной, чудаковатой формы, возле одного такого они и стояли.

– Это твой? – спросил Ян, читая табличку с именем.

Откинув голову, он обвел глазами с фасада обнесенный невысокой кованой оградкой довольно небольшой двухэтажный домик, уютный на вид, даже несмотря на форму и обилие металлических прибамбасов.

– Проходи, что ли, – Шайзар открыл калитку, делая приглашающий жест в сторону коттеджа. – Чувствуй себя как дома.

Фыркнув на вторую часть фразы, Хольт проскользнул внутрь.

Потом также первым его впустили в дом, где парня ждала неожиданная встреча.

– Привет, Шай! С возвращением! – раздалось от порога.

Мелодично звеня полупрозрачными стрекозиными крыльями, прямо перед лицом Яна зависли две механические куклы размером десять-двенадцать дюймов. Они очень походили на людей, но сразу ясно, что машины – искусный мастер не ставил целью сделать их полностью подобными человеку.

– А это кто? – спросила та, что поменьше.

– Он не в твоем вкусе, – сказала, которая побольше.

– Можно я их сломаю? – спросил Хольт.

– Уверен, вы поладите, – ответил Шайзар, отстраняя парня от двери. – Привет, Пип. Привет, Элфи. Знакомьтесь, это Ян, мой… м-м… жених. Так что ведите себя прилично.

– Да-а, – послушно протянули обе, закладывая вокруг него виражи.

– Вы подготовили комнату?

– Так точно! – отрапортовал, кажется, Пип, который побольше.

– Тогда дуйте на кухню и приготовьте что-нибудь перекусить, – дал им новое задание Шайзар.

– Феи? Серьезно? – удивленно шевельнув бровью, произнес Хольт, когда роботы улетели. – Не ожидал.

– Ты же строишь собственных клонов, почему у меня не может быть хобби? – проходя вглубь полутемной комнаты, ответил Шайзар.

– И какой с них прок?

– Уборка, стирка, готовка и все в таком духе, – перечислил клурий.

– А самому никак?

– Лень. Да и готовить я не умею. Совсем. То, что у меня обычно получается, есть способен только унитаз, – поделился Шайзар, добавив не то шутя, не то всерьез: – Так что, если увидишь меня у плиты, считай, что я собираюсь тебя отравить.

– Ха-ха, – Ян шутку не оценил. – Как можно жить одному и не научиться готовить? Или этим всегда занимались твои пассии?

– Иногда.

– Ладно, оставим. А нормального робота-помощника завести не судьба?

– Но так ведь неинтересно, верно? – со странной улыбкой произнес Шайзар. – Ты заходишь или так и будешь стоять в дверях?

Ян поплелся следом за Шайзаром, видимо, на кухню, не забывая осматривать комнату, несмотря на кажущуюся темноту из-за запахнутых штор, уютную и теплую, которую можно было описать несколькими словами – много дерева и металла; камин только полукаменный.

– И что же будет на обед? – осторожно спросил парень у хозяина дома.

– Скорее всего полавия. Я ее очень люблю.

Плов с грибами – автоматически перевел мозг с клурийского на родной немецкий. Если здесь у чего-то имелся земной аналог, это знание механически становилось частью общего. Это было удобно и в целом, и в частности – например, в плане конспирации.

На поверку полавия оказалась не совсем пловом. Если о существовании фиолетового риса Ян хотя бы слышал, то фиолетовых грибов – нет.

– А есть что-нибудь менее ядовитое? – поинтересовался он, садясь за стол.

– Попробуй. Это вкусно. Не хуже земных, – зачерпнув ложку сей адской смеси, предложил Шайзар с той же лукавой улыбкой.

– Если я вдруг умру, это будет выглядеть минимум подозрительно, и штрафом ты не отделаешься. Я читал ваше законодательство, – на всякий случай предупредил Хольт.

Ян перекрестился – чем вызвал еще одну усмешку на лице клурия, – хотя никогда не считал себя верующим, и попробовал.

– Есть можно, – заключил парень.

Шайзар хмыкнул.

Дальше ели молча.

– Сегодня отдохни, – произнес Шайзар, передавая «феям» пустые тарелки, – а завтра я устрою тебе экскурсию по городу. Элфи и Пип покажут тебе твою комнату.

С этими словами он ушел, и до ужина Ян его больше не видел.

***

– Ну, и где этот болван? Свалил куда-то, бросив меня тут одного, – бродя из комнаты в комнату, бормотал себе под нос Хольт. Прицыкнув языком, добавляя: – Не по-хозяйски.

Если дом Шайзара и обставлял кто-то другой, на всем здесь лежал отпечаток его владельца. Дом Яна был иным – слишком большим, ненужным. Даже его лаборатория – святая святых – осталась обезличенной, потому что он всегда носил ее с собой, не будучи привязанным к месту.

Хольт нашел целую музыкальную комнату, библиотеку; гараж с двумя машинами и мотоциклом, один вид которых наводил на мысли о раритетах, но с начинкой, какую земляне в лучшем случае только начинают испытывать; аккуратный садик позади дома с креслом-качелями под раскидистым деревом с пурпурного цвета листьями; даже в спальню Шайзара, отличающуюся от ныне его собственной только обжитостью, его впустили, но самого парня он не обнаружил, хотя был точно уверен, что дом тот не покидал.

– В мастерской, – подслушав его бубнеж, ответил Пип.

– И Шай не болван! – возмутился Элфи. – Он хороший!

– Конечно-конечно, – не стал спорить Ян со всюду сопровождающей его парочкой фей-роботов. – А где мастерская? – не упустив главного.

– Тебе туда нельзя, – отрезал Пип.

– Туда никому нельзя, – смягчил Элфи.

– Тогда я сам найду, – сказал Ян, уже копаясь рукой в сумке.

Достав оттуда портативный рентгеновский сканер, он под любопытными взглядами роботов стал ходить от стены к стене.

– А вот и она, – запрокинув голову, парень посмотрел на ровный потолок – по показаниям прибора над ним находилась лестница.

На то, чтобы найти замаскированный щиток, у него ушла еще минута.

– Так-с, поглядим, что тут у нас, – Ян открыл скрытую дверцу. – Рычаг с кодовой блокировкой и… Блядь! – выругавшись.

Там обнаружился не считыватель отпечатков пальцев или сетчатки глаза, там было нечто покруче – сканер ауры энергета. Такие замки он вскрывать еще не научился. Как и в принципе не знал, что магическая аура клуриев имеет какие-то индивидуальные особенности.

Сопоставив увиденное внутри и снаружи, Хольт решил действовать по-другому. С балкона своей спальни он легко забрался на крышу к слуховым окнам.

– Ничего не видно! – заглядывая в первое окно, произнес Хольт – стекла снаружи оказались непрозрачными.

Он уже собирался постучать, когда средняя створка неожиданно поднялась вверх, едва не зацепив его и не сбросив с крыши.

– Тебе заняться нечем? – в окне нарисовался Шайзар.

– А ты как думаешь? – вытягивая шею. – Кинул меня и слинял, – но то немногое, что он увидел – Шайзар загораживал обзор, – ему понравилось.

– Что-то не припомню, чтобы на корабле ты искал моего общества. С тех пор что-то изменилось? – хмыкнул парень.

– Не сравнивай.

– И я оставил с тобой Элфи и Пипа.

– Я пока не настолько отчаялся, чтобы изливать душу машинам.

– Мне ты душу, полагаю, тоже изливать не собираешься.

– Просто можно к тебе? – не желая раздувать бессмысленный спор, спросил Ян.

Шайзар многозначительно промолчал.

– Боишься, идеи украду? – усмехнулся Хольт.

Так получилось, что на своих планетах они оба были инженерными гениями. И их, и без того не питающих друг к другу приязни, по сути конкурентов, Джосайя связал в пару, рассчитывая на внезапные романтические чувства?

– Ну, так я не из таких.

– Залезай, – после долгой паузы со вздохом произнес Шайзар.

Пока тот не передумал, Ян забрался внутрь. Здешняя обстановка была ближе Хольту – голографические системы проектирования, роботы-помощники, удивительно удачно вписанные в общий ретрофутуристический антураж. Немалую часть комнаты занимала установка, назначения коей парень пока не знал и спрашивать о котором не стал, решив, что время лезть в чужие тайны еще не пришло. Он плюхнулся в мягкое кресло перед большим компьютерным монитором, несколько раз крутанувшись в нем, осматривая комнату со всех сторон, от пола до потолка.

– Ты особо не располагайся, – произнес Шайзар, – я здесь ненадолго.

Он переоделся – комбинезон со спущенным верхом, плотно обтягивающая торс безрукавная водолазка, облегающие нарукавники и перчатки – все черное и немаркое. И смоляное пятно на щеке – забавное, необъяснимо добавляющее его лицу выражение очаровательной трогательности.

Ян хихикнул.

– У тебя грязь на лице, – сказал он.

Шайзар отер щеку тыльной стороной ладони, но только сильнее испачкался.

– Теперь еще хуже.

Хольта это явно веселило, а доставлять ему удовольствие своим глупым видом Шайзару хотелось в последнюю очередь.

– Пип! – позвал клурий. – Я знаю, что ты подслушиваешь. Иди сюда.

– Да? – с улицы в окно заглянула мордашка механической феи.

– Следи, чтобы он тут ничего не трогал.

Хольт ухмыльнулся, а Шайзар направился в соседнюю комнатушку умыться.

– Пошли, – вернувшись, бросил он продолжавшему безмятежно сидеть в кресле Яну.

В мастерской имелся такой же щиток, что и внизу – с запароленным рычагом и сканером отпечатка ауры.

– Сделай что-нибудь с замком, – оказавшись этажом ниже, произнес Ян, глядя, как лестница снова складывается обратно. – Я не могу постоянно лазить в окно.

– Тебе все равно там делать нечего.

– Не будь таким жадным, – отмахнулся Хольт. – Где мне, по-твоему, еще быть? Или ты забыл, чем я зарабатывал на Земле?

– Пошли ужинать, – не слушал его Шайзар.

– И что на ужин? Снова фиолетовые грибы? – поморщился Ян.

– Все возможно. Я редко занимаюсь составлением меню.

– А потом? Спать как-то рановато ложиться.

После ужина они решили посмотреть какое-нибудь кино, точнее – решил Хольт.

– Есть что-нибудь особенное, чего нет у нас на Земле? – спросил он, забираясь на тахту с ногами.

– Посмотри в папке А, – вяло ответил Шайзар, пристраиваясь на противоположном конце.

Ян открыл папку А, раздел «Ужастики», хитро добавив:

– Интересно же, чего боятся инопланетяне.

Прокрутил плейлист, выбрал фильм.

Через десять минут:

– Меня сейчас стошнит, – зажимая рот ладонью, выдавил Ян. – У вас все кинематографисты с таким извращенным воображением, или это со мной что-то не так?

– Да, к этому надо привыкнуть, – потешаясь над ситуацией, произнес Шайзар. – Выбери что-нибудь другое. Мелодраму, например.

– Смотреть на страдания двух мужиков? Ты меня переоцениваешь, – фыркнул Хольт. – Лучше боевик. Или фэнтези. Кстати, что здесь считают фэнтези? Магия ведь для вас – обыденность. В призраков верите?

– Ученые давно доказали, что души не существует, – с серьезным видом ответил Шайзар.

– Ну да, откуда здесь взяться концепту души, когда у вас и бога нет, – кивнул Ян и, вздохнув, добавил: – И чертей, соответственно, тоже. Скучно живете.

– Наша культура не настолько бедна, – возразил Шайзар. – Просто она отличается от вашей.

– Как мы вообще дошли до диспутов о культуре? Давай смотреть кино, – и включил первый попавшийся фильм.

Им оказалась романтическая комедия, а потому Хольт очень скоро уснул.

На финальных титрах Шайзар потянулся, зевнул.

– Будем еще что-нибудь смотреть? – спросил он, оборачиваясь.

Ян сопел, улегшись на тахте и обнимая руками и ногами все имеющиеся на ней подушки, и, видимо, давно.

Шайзар недолго поразглядывал спящего парня, думая, будить или нет, и не стал. Выключил экран, накинул на Хольта принесенный Элфи плед и ушел к себе комнату.

***

Ян сел, потянулся с хрустом. Он отлично выспался, несмотря на новое место, неудобную позу и лишний слой одежды. Часы на стене негромко, но четко пробили шесть раз. За занавешенным окном угадывался рассвет. Парень вспомнил, что сегодня ему обещали экскурсию, и вскочил.

– Где хозяин? – спросил Ян, заметив мельтешение в соседней комнате.

– Спит, – влетая в гостиную, ответил Пип.

Хольт повел бровью – до сегодня Шайзар всегда вставал раньше него.

Парень принял освежающий душ, чувствуя себя бодрым и окончательно проснувшимся, и потопал на кухню готовить завтрак, в качестве жеста доброй воли даже на двоих.

Холодильник был набит под завязку. Ян с кислой миной уставился на его содержимое, половина которого оказалась подозрительного вида, а вторая – сомнительного цвета. Вздохнул – придется поднапрячься, чтобы приготовить простые тосты с сосисками, беконом и жареными яйцами. И поднапрячь других.

– Эй, Элфи! Пип! – позвал парень, не закрывая дверцу холодильника.

Роботы прилетели по первому зову, и он долго донимал их, выспрашивая, что да зачем.

Вкушая ароматные запахи хольтовой стряпни, механические феи едва не упустили самого кулинара, куда-то шустро намылившегося из кухни.

– Эй, ты куда? – бросил ему вдогонку Элфи.

– Будить нашего спящего красавца, – ответил Ян.

– Нельзя! – перегородил парню дорогу Пип.

– Почему? Вчера ведь впустили.

Разве он мог упустить такое редкое зрелище, как пускающий носом пузыри Шайзар?

– Шай сам скоро проснется.

– Если дверь окажется заперта, так и быть – уйду, если нет – сам виноват, – произнес Хольт, поднырнул под зависшего в воздухе робота, взбегая по лестнице.

В чужую спальню Ян вошел тихо, на цыпочках. Феи преследовали его по пятам, ворча и тоже стараясь не слишком шуметь.

– А спящий он гораздо милее, – ухмыльнулся парень и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, гаркнул: – Просыпайся, солнце встало! – в несколько прыжков достиг окна и резким движением распахнул шторы.

Шайзар вздрогнул; всхрапнув, вынырнул из царства сновидений.

– Не Солнце, а Талима. Если не хочешь опростоволоситься, учи астрономию, – раздался с кровати голос, сиплый ото сна.

Шайзар вяло сел, потирая глаза.

– Вот и просветишь по дороге. Помнишь, ты обещал мне прогулку по городу? Так что вставай, одевайся и спускайся завтракать. Я был так добр, что приготовил и на тебя.

– И чего ты такой бодрый? – клурий поднял взгляд на пышущего энтузиазмом парня. – На тебя перелет вообще никак не подействовал? И еще только утро, незачем спешить.

– Передо мной целый новый мир, – раскинув руки, будто желая объять необъятное, ответил Ян. – Ты же не думал отделаться несколькими часами?

Шайзар вздохнул, понимая, что от землянина ему не отвязаться, полез из-под теплого одеяла. Удовлетворившись результатом, Хольт покинул комнату.

– И поторопись, – уже с лестницы крикнул он.

Приведя себя в порядок, Шайзар спустился в кухню.

– Что это? – спросил клурий, опасливо косясь на странное нечто в своей тарелке.

– Тосты, – с готовностью ответил Ян. – Уверен, на вкус они намного лучше, чем на вид. Если, конечно, твои феи меня не обманули. Хотя вряд ли они стали бы мне врать, когда я изъявил желание приготовить порцию и тебе.

– Он ничего не подсыпал, – тут же доложили Элфи и Пип.

Хольт сел за стол и, подавая пример, принялся уплетать свой завтрак, на вкус и впрямь оказавшийся весьма неплохим.

– Недурственно, – заключил парень, облизывая пальцы – яйца, сколько ни жарь, все равно растекались.

Шайзар поперхнулся.

– Что-то не так с моей готовкой? – у Яна нехорошо сузились глаза.

– Нет, с ней все в порядке, – поспешил заверить его Шайзар.

Уборку стола оставили на роботов.

– Отличный здесь воздух, – когда они вышли из дома, произнес Хольт, вдохнул полными легкими, подставляя лицо приятному ветерку и щурясь от солнца-Талимы. Но тут же перестроился на деловой лад. – На обратном пути зайдем в супермаркет, купим продуктов.

– Зачем? Холодильник забит ими, – непонимающе спросил Шайзар.

– Как зачем? Не могу же я вечно есть радиоактивные грибы! – оборачиваясь к нему, ответил Ян. – Должно же здесь быть хоть что-то, съедобное хотя бы на вид.

– Ладно, – согласился Шайзар.

Он показывал Хольту столицу.

Город был, безусловно, красив. Причудливые небоскребы гармонично перемежались с невысокими, но не менее прихотливыми зданиями; по огибающим их силовым линиям, нежно мерцающим в небе, мчались автомобили; и много зелени. Хотя из-за известной стилевой атрибутики Лодвана с трудом ассоциировалась у Яна с городом будущего, с более развитой инопланетной расой. Но ему хотелось побывать везде, даже в местах, ранее не вызывавших в нем ни интереса, ни эмоций – в палеонтологическом музее, оперном театре или даже зоомагазине.

– Никогда не имел кошки, но очень хотелось, – произнес Ян, через стекло витрины разглядывая милейшего вида пушистого солнечно-рыжего котенка. – Купим? – шутя, предложил он.

– Это не кошка, это морф со звезды Аскурион, – сказал Шайзар.

– Меняет облик?

Ответила Хольту сама «кошка», превратившаяся в его миниатюрную версию.

– Воу! – парень отпрянул от витрины.

– Морфы совсем не агрессивные, – посмеялся Шайзар. – А еще – редкие, в наших условиях почти не размножаются.

– Это объясняет их астрономическую стоимость. Пойдем отсюда.

Побродив по улицам столицы, они выбрались к ее самой главной достопримечательности – озеру Дир.

Озеро располагалось в центре города и занимало его немалую часть. Через него в художественном беспорядке были перекинуты мосты – мощные, широкие, медно-красные и латунно-золотые, с площадками с насаждениями. Солнечные лучи пронзали кристально чистую воду, достигая отнюдь не близкого дна, где носились стайки ярких, разнообразных рыб.

– Купаться здесь наверняка нельзя? – присев на корточки, спросил Ян.

– Нельзя, – подтвердил Шайзар.

– И рыбу ловить тоже?

– Рыбу ловить можно, но тут не водится ничего ценного, так что занимаются этим обычно только дети, – ответил клурий, добавив: – Поэтому в местных зоомагазинах так трудно найти аквариумных рыбок.

Хольт выпрямился и, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, посмотрел наверх. Там так же пестро, как и внизу, и только половина деревьев зеленая, остальные – красные, фиолетовые, желтые, в общем – всякие.

– Надеюсь, вы не угробите все это так же, как мы, – сказал Ян.

Шайзар повел его на мосты. И они оказались в куще ярко-розовых и пурпурных деревьев.

– Это маджелиновое и карнадиновое деревья, – поводя головой сначала в сторону пурпурного, затем – розового дерева, пояснил Шайзар. – Оба родом из пустынного края Сашарим, но и здесь отлично прижились. Весной тут особенно красиво – все в цвету.

Он присел, поднял с земли пару розовых фруктов в форме сердца, провел над ними ладонью, счищая травинки-пылинки, и бросил один Хольту.

– Попробуй, они вкусные, – предложил парню.

Ян неуверенно повертел фрукт в руках.

– У меня привычка – не есть ничего, что растет на дороге, тем более – на дороге в городе, – наконец ответил он.

– Не сравнивай нашу планету со своей, – фыркнул Шайзар и первым откусил кусочек.

Хольту ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже попробовать. На вкус карнадин оказался как клубника с вишней.

– Кстати, давно хотел спросить: почему вы так длинно говорите, – пародируя голос Шайзара, – пустынный край Сашарим? Короче никак?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами клурий. – Так повелось. Мы можем употреблять короткое, но только если очень спешим. Советую это запомнить.

Ян выбросил косточку в хорошо замаскированную урну и заозирался в поисках нового карнадина. Шайзар усмехнулся.

– Через пару недель созреют маджелины, – сказал он.

– У тебя в саду вроде такое же дерево, – произнес Хольт.

– Ага, – кивнул Шайзар.

– Будет свой урожай, – деловито добавил Ян.


	6. Chapter 6

– Как же скучно! – Ян уронил лицо на стол. – Надо искать работу. Только как ее теперь найдешь – ни паспорта, ни диплома.

За несколько дней он почти прописался в мастерской, и Шайзар уже даже не пытался его выгонять.

– В Центре наверняка об этом позаботились, – ободрил парня клурий. – Подожди немного.

Хольт повернул голову в его сторону. Шайзар ковырялся в том самом устройстве неизвестного назначения, и из-под нее торчала только его нижняя половина.

– Знаешь, я, кажется, догадываюсь, почему твой парень тебе изменял. Если ты уделял ему столько же времени, сколько сейчас мне, то это не удивительно.

– Хм… возможно. Если тебе нечем заняться, иди сюда и помоги.

– Что нужно делать? – сразу согласился Ян.

– Возьми планшет и следи, в правильном ли направлении я двигаюсь, – объяснил Шайзар.

Планшет обнаружился подле Шайзаровых ног, парень поднял его и сел рядом, спиной к механизму.

– Зачем ты возишься? У тебя куча роботов-помощников, магия, наконец, – спросил Ян.

– Иногда машину нужно прочувствовать самому, – убежденно ответил Шайзар. – И может случиться, что чинить ее придется не роботу и не энергету, а обычному человеку.

– Скажешь хоть, что это за штука? – с надеждой вздохнул Хольт.

– Генератор энергии для небесных островов.

– В облака надумали перебраться? У вас на земле куча неосвоенных территорий.

– Ты плохо знаешь наше небо. Это буквально океан – живой и разнообразный, только воздушный. Там очень красиво. И много непознанного.

– В космос летаете, а какой-то остров в небо поднять не можете, – фыркнул Ян.

– Ты не представляешь, какие жесткие к ним требования, – усмехнулся Шайзар. – Вот твой вид сидит на своей планете не потому, что топливо хреновое, а потому что технологии пока слабые. Тут случай наоборот.

Хольт вызвал голографическое изображение генератора.

– На твоем месте, я бы заменил все титановые детали на его сплав с силураном, – задумчиво помолчав, произнес он. – Скажем… восемь к одному.

– Что ты несешь?

Лежак выехал из-под генераторной установки, Шайзар показался целиком, сел и в замешательстве уставился на парня.

– У него совсем другие свойства. И вообще, откуда ты знаешь о силуране? Такого элемента на Земле нет.

– Я, знаешь ли, тоже не пасьянсы раскладываю, – оскорбленно хмыкнул Ян, но уже через секунду добавил с лукавой ухмылкой: – Кто-то в школе плохо учил химию. Попробуй, получится чумовая вещь.

– Не уверен, – скептически ответил клурий.

– Брось, силуран дешевле титана, ты ничего не теряешь.

Шайзар все еще не был убежден, но спорить не стал – когда дело касалось техники, Хольт мог часами с пеной у рта доказывать свою правоту, порой ничем не обоснованную, это он уяснил накрепко.

– Следи дальше, – он вернулся на лежак и под генератор.

Ян продолжил сосредоточенно изучать схему.

– Оставь в покое мое бедро, – не отрывая взгляда от экрана, произнес он.

– Там лежал ключ! – возмутился Шайзар. – Ты на нем сидишь!

Хольт поерзал на месте – действительно, а он и не заметил.

– Держи свой ключ! – Ян вложил ему в руку искомый инструмент, не преминув в отместку стукнуть им по ней.

– Проверь в верхнем ряду третий справа разъем, – попросил Шайзар. – Никак не пойму, работает ли переключатель.

Парень отложил планшет, отсчитал нужный разъем.

– Подвинься, – удобно просунуть в него руку ему мешали ноги Шайзара.

– Не могу, моя рука с обратной стороны.

– Тогда не поднимай ноги.

– Что?

– Иначе лишишь меня самого ценного.

Ян расставил колени по обе стороны от ног Шайзара, ворча на твердый пол, наклонился и почти до самого плеча протиснул руку в паз.

– Сделал.

– Нащупал клапан?

– Ага.

– Поверни по часовой стрелке.

– Есть.

– Отлично! Теперь обратно.

Ян послушно менял положение клапана.

– Можно личный вопрос? – вдруг спросил он.

– Смотря какой.

– Как бы выразиться… Ты весь такой умный, красивый, богатый – в чем подвох?

– Могу то же самое сказать о тебе, – вернул шпильку Шайзар.

– Думаю, вы еще на Земле поняли, что у меня за характер, – не льстя себе в своей критике, произнес Хольт.

– Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

– Ты не ответил на вопрос.

– Ну, – Шайзар призадумался, – на Земле меня бы называли бабником.

Это было правдой в лучшем случае только наполовину. Да, у него было много любовников, и он без стеснения признавался в этом. Но не в другом. Хотя бы в том, что от мысли, в какой компрометирующей позе, вероятно, сейчас находится Хольт, ему становится жарко. Конечно, в досье землянина оказалось много недостоверной информации, а он сам – не настолько самовлюбленным и эгоистичным, как его описывали; такой как сейчас – настоящий, если это не очередная его маска, Хольт не был ему неприятен, но Шайзар по-прежнему не испытывал к нему ровно никаких романтических чувств. 

– А как же твои хваленые принципы? – усмехнулся Ян.

– Я не приемлю тайных измен и всегда честен с собой и своими партнерами, – жестко ответил Шайзар. – Готово! Можешь отпускать.

Ян быстро высвободил руку и снова сел рядом. Шайзар выкатился из-под генератора.

– На сегодня закончим, – сказал он.

***

Шайзар угадал – через неделю своего пребывания на Клурусе Ян с курьером получил пакет необходимых документов.

– А парни из Центра неплохо постарались, – похвалил он. – Паспорт, диплом, список заслуг, рекомендации, водительские права, даже резюме и электронный ящик.

Не меньше его порадовали контактные данные ребят, что летели сюда вместе с ним.

– Вы теперь такие же члены общества, как и мы, с теми же правами. Никто не хотел, чтобы вы от нас зависели. И старт дали, чтобы не пришлось наверстывать, – сказал Шайзар.

– Это точно. Кстати, раз уж у меня теперь есть собственный ящик, я могу подключить свой ноут к сети?

– Лучше сразу возьми новый, – посоветовал Шайзар. – Ваши земные технологии слегка поустарели. У меня есть запасной. Посмотри в шкафу возле окна.

Ян прокатился к шкафу прямо на стуле. На одной из полок нашел тонкую почти квадратную черно-медную пластину.

Шайзар выбрался из-под генератора. Хольт копался в ссуженном ноутбуке… отверткой и пинцетом. Заметив направленный на него недоуменный взгляд, землянин пояснил:

– Я предпочитаю свою рабочую технику не менять, а апгрейдить. В моем компе до сих пор есть парочка раритетных деталек. Не переживай, соберу я его. Работать будет не хуже. Даже лучше.

Парень ловко вернул на место все части и включил компьютер.

– Видишь? – и сразу же принялся что-то на нем строчить. – А ты, собственно, чего вылез?

– Хотел взглянуть, что тебе прислали. Если можно, – ответил клурий.

– Да смотри. Мне не жалко, – пожимая плечами, разрешил Ян.

Шайзар подошел к столу, за которым сидел Хольт, и взял с него пухлый конверт.

– Ничего такая легенда, - листая папку, присвистнул Шайзар. – Я тоже учился в Ростигском технологическом университете. Отличное место.

– Значит, сможешь натаскать, чтобы я где-нибудь не дал маху, – продолжая смотреть в монитор, сказал Ян. – Ну надо же, обо мне даже есть статья в сети! И на почту уже что-то прислали.

– Теперь и работу искать не надо, – скользнув глазами по адресам писем, проговорил Шайзар. – Сами предлагают.

– Будет на что купить недостающее железо, – оживился Хольт.

Он просмотрел предложения, и одно его заинтересовало особенно.

– Больница Мобиуса, случаем, не та, где работает Бранд?

– Она самая, – кивнул Шайзар. – При ней еще есть университет.

– Тогда решено, – довольно произнес Ян. – Хоть одно знакомое лицо.

– Экстренная нанохирургия? – прочитал клурий, добавив с сомнением: – Такое тоже по твоей части?

– Все, где есть хоть одна механическая деталь, – ухмыльнулся Хольт, – по моей части. На Земле мы начинали похожий проект, но, как понимаешь, закончить не успели. В документах это есть. Однако, информация быстро просочилась!

– Наверху постарались. Так что ты тоже не оплошай, – искренне пожелал ему Шайзар.

– Будь уверен.

– Ага, а ты в коллективе-то работать сможешь? – усмехнулся Шайзар. – Помнится, на Земле у тебя была собственная лаборатория. Не хочешь сначала поработать дистанционно?

– Ты уже знаешь ответ, – парировал Ян.

Он знал, видел своими глазами и слышал своими ушами человека по имени Рон Хоббс, и, вероятно, это только одна из личин Яна Хольта.

– И, чтобы снова плевать на всех, – продолжил парень, – мне нужна реальная репутация, а не эти фейковые бумажки. Кроме того, если там сидят не одни идиоты, то и стараться особо не придется.

– Поверю на слово, – скептически хмыкнул Шайзар.

– А теперь нужно переписать резюме, – Ян размял пальцы. – Честное слово, никакого креатива.

***

Яну выдали халат, и повели на экскурсию. Клиника и университет при ней были оснащены по высшему разряду, а персонал пока производил в основном положительные впечатления. Контракт подписали быстро и без заморочек. Знакомство с Брандом, с которым Хольт пересекся в кафетерии университета, тоже сыграло свою роль, хотя парень и преследовал иную цель.

– Как поживаешь? – испросив разрешения подсесть за столик, поинтересовался Ян. – Как дела у Лада?

Поначалу клурий держался настороженно – овеянный атмосферой доброжелательности Хольт был ему незнаком, но потом они все-таки разговорились.

– Рисует сутками напролет, – произнес Бранд и, явно цитируя, добавил: – Его посетила муза. А когда не рисует, ругает меня.

– Что так? – усмехнулся Ян.

– Все из-за моей работы.

Бранд работал хирургом, преподавал и параллельно вытягивал с того света неизлечимо больных своей магией. И совсем не заботился о себе.

– А ты здесь какими судьбами? – отпив из чашки похожего на кофе черного напитка, спросил он.

– С сегодняшнего дня я твой новый коллега, – откинувшись на спинку стула, ответил Хольт.

– По какому проекту?

– Хирургические наниты.

– А, группа Стирниса. Хорошо, он покладистый.

– Вы с Шайзаром будто сговорились! – возмущенно нахохлился Ян.

– Извини, но ты произвел… неоднозначное первое впечатление, – смягчив слово, сказал Бранд.

– Забей, я не обижаюсь, – отмахнулся парень. – Кстати, что за бурду ты пьешь? Так вкусно пахнет.

– Отвар из корня урвадоса, - клурий скосил взгляд на зажимаемую в руках чашку. – На вкус как ваш латте.

– Правда? Надо попробовать. А то у Шайзара все либо кислотно-фиолетовое, либо рвотно-болотное.

И, оставив Бранда, Ян пошел заказать себе чашечку клурийского латте.

***

Ян перевел ноутбук в спящий режим и с наслаждением потянулся.

– Пошли попьем чайковского, – обернувшись, предложил он ногам Шайзара.

– Чего?

Клурий знал, кто такой Чайковский, но вот совсем не представлял, как его можно пить.

– Чаю, чаю, – с ухмылкой пояснил парень.

Это он у Ладислава набрался. Иностранцы с его фразочек подвисают только так! Ян сам не сразу сообразил. Вот и Шайзар затупил.

– Выражайся нормально!

Оставив его и дальше ковыряться в генераторе, Хольт спустился в кухню.

– Зачем ты их смешиваешь? – Пип с подозрением наблюдал, как парень отсыпает в заварочный чайник листьев из двух банок.

– Эти сорта похожи на те, что есть у нас на Земле, – ответил Ян. – Если заварить их вместе, получится очень вкусный чай.

Он поставил чайник на горелку. Элфи достал чашки и сладости. Чай быстро закипел, и когда парень было собрался разливать его по чашкам, во входную дверь позвонили. Хольт выскользнул в гостиную, но только спустившийся из мастерской Шайзар его опередил.

– Джоуи! – на выдохе произнес Шайзар.

И Ян понял – сейчас что-то произойдет.

– Поговорим на улице, – заметив его за своей спиной, добавил клурий.

Хольту было чрезвычайно любопытно. Едва за Шайзаром и незваным гостем захлопнулась дверь, он прокрался к окну, встал сбоку от него, чтобы случайно не увидели снаружи, и стал наблюдать.

Что это тот самый «бывший», у Яна сомнений не вызывало. И _это_ изменило Шайзару?! Ему стало откровенно жалко парня и одновременно обидно за него. Это был какой-то транс – штанишки со стразиками, нарочито приспущенная с плечика кофточка, подведенные глазки. Мелкий – почти на голову ниже Яна, и приторно смазливый. Что только Шайзар в нем нашел? Он с таким, как выразился бы Ладислав, в одном поле срать не сел. Хольт, конечно, понимал, что, вероятно, необъективен, да и в городе он не раз встречал таких. Одни идентифицируют себя с омегами, вторые – с альфами, а третьи пока не определились. Возможно, это генетическая память и отсутствие женщин компенсируется желанием оберегать и любить таких вот индивидуумов? Лично у него возникало только желание дать в морду. Если мужик, то и выглядеть должен как мужик, даже если гей. Ну, по крайней мере, он теперь знал, что низкий рост хоть и редкость, но не слишком редкостная, и Фенг со своими ста шестьюдесятью сантиметрами не будет белой вороной; карликовой белой вороной – хихикнул парень.

Шайзар тем временем проводил гостя до калитки и теперь возвращался. Ян заторопился на кухню.

Ожидая, парень размышлял. Если Шайзар и Джоуи помирятся, хотя последний ему и не понравился, а ему удастся убедить Шайзара вместо себя родить ребенка, то тогда… А что тогда? Не будет никакого тогда. Он не бросит своего ребенка, даже если не сможет стать ему хорошим отцом – Ян помнил, что такое приютская жизнь. Парень дал себе мысленную затрещину – кто сказал, что он будет плохим отцом?! Но если все так, ему придется жить на планете, где одни мужчины, а значит, Шайзар пока остается для него лучшим вариантом. Но если они поженятся, то не будут счастливы – ни Шайзар, если и впрямь такой принципиальный, что не изменит, ни он, который просто не видит себя с мужчиной, – а несчастливая семья тоже неблагоприятно для ребенка. Хольт вздохнул – ему предстояло решить столько проблем, решать которые он совершенно не умел.

Когда на кухню вошел Шайзар, Ян сосредоточенно пилил на блюдце пирожное.

– Чай давно остыл, – отвлекшись, сказал парень, хотя Пип все время поддерживал огонь.

Вид у Шайзара был унылый и подавленный. Хольт не помнил его таким даже в первые дни их знакомства, еще на Земле. Клурий сел за стол – взгляд отсутствующий, кулаки судорожно сжаты.

– Да, без моего особого чая тут не обойтись, – качая головой, произнес Хольт.

Он прошелся до полок, стянул очередную банку и снова вернулся к столу, садясь напротив.

– Не только вкусно, но и отлично успокаивает, – он не привык говорить слова утешения и нес какую-то чушь.

Парень перестал мучить жестянку и оставил ее в сторону.

– Все хорошо, – сказал он, похлопав Шайзара по стиснутой ладони.

Резко кулак разжался и больно вцепился в его запястье – Ян вздрогнул и подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. Шайзар дернул его на себя.

– Надеюсь, через два месяца ты будешь думать так же, – прошипел клурий.

Аметистовое сияние в глазах сменилось черно-фиолетовой хмарью, но хватка уже ослабла, Шайзар выпустил руку парня, встал, развернулся и просто ушел.

Ян сделал глубокий вдох – он только сейчас осознал, что не дышал.

– Мог и не напоминать, – проворчал он. – Сам знаю, что вечно кайфовать не получится.

Парень расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Он никогда не спрашивал, но не сомневался, что, если Шайзар провалится, последствия будут и для него. Вряд ли его благословят и выпустят в мир. Возможно, отдадут кому-то другому, более сговорчивому и послушному. Их было пятеро не потому, что они лучшие из лучших, а потому что это только начало, пробный, пристрелочный эксперимент. И тогда действительно стоит держаться Шайзара. Яну он если не нравился, то был хотя бы симпатичен. Не как секс-партнер, а как человек и в возможной перспективе как друг. Но можно ли остаться друзьями, переспав? Друзья с привилегиями? Пошло к черту! Друг – это друг, а любовник – это любовник. Ян никогда не смешивал эти понятия.

Шайзар заперся в своей спальне, привалился спиной к двери, сползая по ней на пол. Упрекал себя за то, что сорвался – сейчас только не хватало отпугнуть Хольта. Нужно будет обязательно извиниться. Когда он немного успокоится.

Зачем Джоуи пришел? Говорил, что сожалеет? Что любит только его? Что хочет начать все заново? Почему он не поверил ни единому слову? Когда они расстались, он сказал Джоуи, что не примет его обратно. Но почему так неприятно скребется что-то в груди? Теперь, когда у него есть не любовник, но жених, это совсем некстати.

***

Стемнело. Ян выбрался на крышу. В самой верхушке она почти плоская, и сидеть там удобно. Конечно, он немного мог отсюда увидеть – причудливые дома соседей и шапки небоскребов вдали, но для неискушенного взгляда с лихвой хватало и этого. Воздушные дороги побледнели, и ничто не портило красоту ночного неба. Мерцали крупные точки звезд, вливались в теплый свет фонарей и вывесок внизу. По притихшей улице беззвучно скользили редкие автомобили. Парень вдохнул всей грудью – после недавнего дождя ночной воздух был особенно чист и ароматен, сел и, достав гитару, тихо запел.

– Гляжу, ты покопался в моем плейлисте.

Ян перестал играть. Как долго Шайзар стоял там, он не знал и заметил его только теперь, когда тот примостился рядом. Он не видел Шайзара с визита его бывшего, тот даже на ужин не спустился, а Ян за ним не пошел – не желал нарваться на очередную грубость.

– Там есть пара красивых песен, – сказал парень. – Успокоился?

– Почти, – ответил Шайзар. – Извини, что накричал на тебя.

– Не парься, с кем не бывает. Наверное, я бы чувствовал то же самое, когда человек, которого хочется забыть, беспардонно врывается в твою жизнь снова.

– Сыграешь мне что-нибудь? – спросил клурий, добавив с легкой усмешкой: – Или я все еще не заслуживаю?

– Из плейлиста? – уточнил Хольт.

– Нет, давай что-нибудь из своего.

– У меня своего нет, я не поэт.

– Ты меня понял. Спой «Колыбельную».

Ян запел. Шайзар откинулся назад, опираясь на ладони, и закрыл глаза. И так и сидел, пребывая в своих грезах, даже когда землянин давно перестал петь.

– Похоже, тебе действительно нравится, как я пою, – чуть громче произнес Ян, чтобы его, наконец, услышали.

– А почему нет? – Шайзар открыл глаза и повернулся к нему.

– Я настоящий, – Ян потеребил струну, – не слишком нравлюсь людям.

– Ну-ну, сейчас мы говорим не о тебе, а о твоем голосе, – притормозил его клурий.

– Мой голос и песни, которые я пою, – часть меня и моего мироощущения, – возразил Хольт.

– Тогда попробуй измениться.

– Вот еще! – фыркнул парень. – Достаточно того, что я делаю чужую жизнь лучше.

Шайзар не придумал, что ответить, – он уже не был так уверен, что Хольту стоит меняться.

– А ты на чем-нибудь играешь? – полюбопытствовал Ян. – Я видел в доме музыкальную.

– Мои родители были музыкантами, – вспоминая, Шайзар тепло улыбнулся. – И меня пытались учить, но я не поддавался.

– Хорошо, что тебе не придется меня с ними знакомить, – Хольт ухмыльнулся. – Я бы им не понравился.

Родители Шайзара, как он прочел в досье, умерли пару лет назад. Ничего такого, просто от старости. Шайзар был поздним ребенком; пожалуй, даже слишком.

– Я бы не был в этом столь уверен, – поспорил клурий. – А вот Джоуи им бы точно не понравился.

– Как ты вообще начал с ним встречаться? – не удержавшись от очередного фырканья.

– А что с ним не так? – Шайзару даже стало интересно.

– Ну, как бы сказать? Вот, я, например, если бы встречался с парнем, то хотел бы, чтобы он выглядел внушительнее, что ли, – попытался объяснить Ян, получалось не очень, потому что он точно не хотел встречаться с парнем.

Подтянув одно колено к груди, обхватив его руками и пристроив на них голову, Шайзар смотрел на размахивающего руками Хольта, едва улыбаясь и сам того не замечая. Когда предмет обсуждения был землянину непонятен или чем-то его смущал, он начинал сильно жестикулировать, или речь становилась быстрее, а иногда – и то, и другое. Да, Хольт был не в его вкусе, но, может, это значит, что ему пора менять свои вкусы?

И начать определенно стоило с этого:

– Дай руку, – сказал Шайзар.

– Что? – уйдя в объяснения, Ян не сразу сообразил, что от него требуют.

– Руку свою дай, – повторил клурий.

Парень протянул ему правую руку.

– Другую.

Шайзар коснулся его левого запястья, и черный браслет с него исчез.

– В знак примирения? – хмыкнул Хольт, по привычке растирая запястье, хотя браслет не причинял ему неудобств, будто был там всегда.

– Если в больнице заметят, могут неправильно понять, – разуверил его Шайзар. – Я, конечно, мог бы его замаскировать, но лучше так.

– Значит, доверяешь? – хитро сощурился землянин.

– Я всегда могу отследить тебя. И поймать.

– Брось, неужели еще никто не придумал глушилок? – с сомнением спросил Ян.

– Разумеется, придумал, – подтвердил его догадки Шайзар. – Только они бесполезны против энергета с характеристикой качества выше ста восьмидесяти.

– А жаль, – не всерьез расстроился парень.

Зато он теперь знал, чем займется в будущем.

В животе у Шайзара заурчало.

– Я все еще могу заварить тебе успокаивающий чай, – пошутил Хольт.

Убрал гитару, встал, разминаясь.

– Идешь? – подавая ладонь.

– Иду, – согласился клурий, хватаясь за протянутую руку и надеясь, что к чаю будет прилагаться хотя бы пара бутербродов.


	7. Chapter 7

– Да! У меня получилось! – воскликнул, вскинув руки, Хольт – кружка под напором его мысли сдвинулась на пару сантиметров.

– Ты как ребенок, – улыбнулся краешком губ Шайзар.

– Тебе не понять, – фыркнул Ян. – Здесь это в порядке вещей, а на Земле нет магии. А кто в детстве не мечтал стать волшебником? Я мечтал.

Парень собрался, будто хищник перед прыжком, и снова принялся сверлить немигающим взглядом керамическую емкость.

– Не напрягайся. Тут главное – четко представлять себе цель, – учил клурий.

Кружка проползла по столешнице еще немного.

– Неужели это все, на что я способен? – расстроился Ян.

– Ты слишком стараешься. К тому же, ты здесь совсем недавно. Даже в нас сила со временем может вырасти, – подбодрил его Шайзар.

– Не жалей меня, – пробормотал парень, понуро опустив голову на стол.

– Даже не собирался, – сделав глоток отвара из корня урвадоса, который Ян все-таки купил, ответил Шайзар.

Горевал Хольт недолго. Было неприятно – он-то уже навоображал себе всякого, – но не настолько, чтобы сходить с ума.

– Пойду цветочки понюхаю, – произнес парень, вставая из-за стола.

Шайзар проследовал за ним в сад. Погода на улице стояла прекрасная, у Яна сегодня выходной, но и он в кои-то веки решил прерваться и с прошлого вечера не заходил в мастерскую, и сегодня они вместе предавались блаженному ничегонеделанью.

– Качели мои! – произнес Ян и прибавил шаг.

Он забрался в плетеный кокон, устраиваясь на мягкой подушке и слегка раскачиваясь.

– Двигайся, – потребовал Шайзар.

– Вдвоем не поместимся.

Хольт было засопротивлялся, но клурий решительно оттеснил его к стенке и пристроился рядом. О чем тут же пожалел. Они сидели слишком близко, плотно касаясь бедрами. По телу Шайзара пробежала приятная дрожь – оно настолько соскучилось по ласке и живому теплу, что даже простые прикосновения вызывали в нем волнение, и это становилось невыносимо.

– О, маджелин! – Ян заворочался, едва не засовывая голову зазор между прутьями. – Вроде для них уже сезон.

Шайзар только головой качал – и кто из них, спрашивается, старше? И не сводил с него пристального взгляда, скользя им по гибкой спине, длинным стройным ногам и крепким ягодицам, обтянутым узкими джинсами; последние обычно скрывала длинная кофта или рубашка, но сейчас она задралась от беспрестанного ерзанья. Клурий сморгнул и отвернулся, борясь с недоумением и смущением. Он слишком зависим. Позитивное мышление сыграло с ним злую шутку – стоило только повнимательнее понаблюдать и попытаться воспринимать всерьез, как в голове начали возникать смелые фантазии и бесстыдные мысли.

Хольт спрыгнул с кресла, подобрал желанный фрукт, похожий на крупный пурпурный лимон, и вернулся, не без усилия втискиваясь обратно. Поводил над ним ладонью, как это делал Шайзар, соскабливая травинки и комочки земли, налипшие после вчерашнего дождя, вместе с тонкой кожицей. На светлый пуловер брызнули розовато-лиловые капли.

– Ох, что ж ему так не везет? – вздохнул парень.

Фрукты фруктами, а пуловер жалко – почистить его сам Ян не решался, пришлось просить помощи.

– Алло, ты меня вообще слушаешь? – позвал Ян громче, когда Шайзар проигнорировал его во второй раз.

– Что? Извини, я задумался, – встрепенулся клурий.

– Не очистишь? – попросил Хольт, указывая на усыпанную пятнами маджелинового сока кофту.

Шайзар положил ладонь ему на солнечное сплетение, чувствуя, как слегка сжимаются под мягкой тканью мышцы. Он мог обойтись и без прикосновений, но очень уж хотелось.

Ян критически осмотрел работу и остался доволен.

– Могу поделиться, – в качестве благодарности предложил он.

– Ешь аккуратнее, – ответил Шайзар, соскальзывая с качелей.

Едва место освободилось, Хольт тут же перебрался в середину.

По вкусу маджелин оказался точь-в-точь как арбуз, хоть и меньше, но зато с одной косточкой, отчего Ян решил, что теперь это будет его любимый фрукт. Чего парень прямо-таки терпеть не мог в арбузах – так это выковыривать бесконечные косточки, из-за которых пропадало всякое удовольствие и желание их есть.

Шайзар сел на траву, прислонившись к стволу маджелинового дерева. Сердце в груди перестало заполошно биться, и возбуждение отступило. Стоило ли им поговорить? Смит ознакомил землян с урезанной версией их договора. Возможно, если он покажет Хольту полную, тот быстрее на что-то решится? Для себя он уже принял решение – он попытается. Но – Шайзар тихо вздохнул – на Хольта ему давить не хотелось. Пусть лучше все идет своим чередом. Вот только времени оставалось все меньше. Если они провалятся, второго шанса им не дадут.

Клурий снова бросил взгляд на своего предполагаемого супруга. Хольт точно ни о чем таком не думал – он сосредоточенно высматривал в траве маджелины.

***

Ян вывалился из портала, волоча ноги, добрел до дивана и повалился на него ничком. С усилием выпростал из-под себя руку с зажатым в ней портальным преобразователем, одолженным Шайзаром, и положил хрупкий прибор на столик рядом. Он почти задремал, когда на него налетели Пип и Элфи.

– С возвращением! – заверещали над ухом мелкие роботы. – Ты опоздал! Ужин остыл! Будешь ужинать?

– Отвалите! – отмахнулся от них парень и отвернулся лицом к спинке дивана.

На шум из мастерской спустился Шайзар. Он хмурился – вот уже неделю Хольт возвращался домой чуть ли не за полночь.

– Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? – недовольно спросил клурий.

– А что? – повернув голову, с раздражением произнес Ян. – Уже запрещаешь мне? Ты мне не мамочка. И штампа в паспорте у меня пока тоже нет.

Шайзар прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Хольт явно нарывался на ссору, но клурий не поддался.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты приходил домой вовремя, – мягким голосом, будто маленького ребенка увещевал, проговорил Шайзар. – Если ты все время будешь проводить в университете, то что останется нам? Или ты уже забыл, зачем здесь?

– Извини, – буркнул Ян, утыкаясь носом в подушку. – У меня сегодня был плохой день. К тому же, я думал, ты обрадуешься, что я больше не путаюсь у тебя под ногами, и ты сможешь проводить время, как захочешь и с кем захочешь.

– Я никогда не считал, что ты путаешься у меня под ногами, – Шайзар присел на краешек дивана. – И сколько еще раз мне повторить, что, пока ты здесь, других не будет? Рассказывай, что у тебя стряслось.

– Эти болваны отвергли мою идею! Говорят, это приведет к дестабилизации структуры нанитов, – фыркнул парень.

– Возможно, в этот раз они правы? – осторожно предположил клурий. – Ты тоже можешь ошибаться.

– Нет, я прав! – горячо возразил Ян, засучив ногами по дивану.

Шайзару нечего было на это возразить. Своей недавней подсказкой о силуране Хольт оказал ему огромную услугу. Ему оставалось только хвататься за голову – сам он бы ни за что не додумался, даже компьютер не смог этого просчитать, пока он не задал конкретные параметры.

– Если так, то они скоро это поймут, – обнадежил парня Шайзар.

– Но это время и ресурсы, – проворчал Ян.

Вдруг он резко сел и твердо произнес:

– Нужно провести свой эксперимент. У тебя здесь не найдется свободной комнаты?

– Есть одна, рядом с мастерской, – улыбнулся Шайзар. – Скажу Элфи и Пипу, чтобы разобрали ее.

– Спасибо! Ты настоящий друг! – похлопав клурия по плечу.

– Может, все-таки поужинаешь? – спросил Шайзар. – У тебя в животе урчит.

– Нет, я действительно устал. Тут бы до душа… – заваливаясь на бок, пробормотал Ян, уронил голову ему на плечо и мгновенно уснул.

Шайзар укоризненно покачал головой, взял Яна бережно на руки и понес наверх.

***

– Мы же заранее договорились, тогда почему здесь только одна бутылка пива? – спросил Хольт, заглядывая в холодильник и доставая оттуда означенную емкость.

Напиток, известный здесь как хильмус, на вкус очень напоминал родное земное пиво, но парню, пожалуй, нравился даже больше.

– Откуда мне было знать? Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты его пил, – ответил Шайзар. – Хватит одной на двоих. Я пью немного.

Ян вздохнул.

– Ладно. Иди включай фильм, – всучивая клурию бутылку. – Я принесу чипсы.

– Что, ужастики больше не смотрим? – усмехнулся Шайзар, когда тот присоединился к нему в гостиной.

Он хрустел тем, что Хольт называл чипсами. Они сильно отличались от того, что ему довелось пробовать на Земле – эти были синими с красными и зелеными крапинками специй и определенно вкуснее. Шайзар решил, что это, наверное, и есть пресловутая разница между домашней едой и покупной.

– Я не люблю ужастики, – отмахнулся парень.

– Врешь. А как же тот раз?

– Не считается. Это было любопытство.

Хольт выудил из его рук бутылку.

– Надеюсь, в тебе не живут какие-нибудь смертельные микробы, – произнес он, критически осматривая горлышко. – Будь здоров, – и, отсалютовав, сделал глоток.

У Шайзара что-то вздрогнуло в груди – как всегда, он слишком остро реагировал на всякие хольтовские «шалости».

– А-ах! Почему мы снова сидим дома? – отводя взгляд и сползая по спинке дивана, спросил клурий.

– А где нам еще быть? В кинотеатре? Так там куча народа, да и мы будем пялиться на экран. Как тогда мы узнаем друг друга ближе?

– Будто здесь у нас выходит лучше, – скрестив на груди руки, вполголоса проворчал Шайзар. 

– Не хочешь сидеть дома… – Хольт призадумался. – Тогда давай в лес сходим.

– Куда? – с недоумением переспросил Шайзар, такого предложения он никак не ожидал.

– А что? Ты любишь грибы. Так почему бы не насобирать их самим вместо того, чтобы покупать в магазине?

– Ага, так мы определенно узнаем друг друга лучше, – скептически хмыкнул клурий. – Ты наверняка снова убежишь вперед, бросив меня.

Ян ухмыльнулся.

– Я не виноват, что ты вечно ползешь, как улитка.

В итоге в лес они таки пошли. Шайзар все удивлялся – как он только позволил Хольту себя уговорить? Ведь есть столько мест, где они могли бы приятно провести время, но нет, тому приспичило в лес за городом.

– А это, случаем, не те самые грибы, которыми меня травят Пип с Элфи? – спросил Ян, присев на корточки и подозрительно тыкая палкой фиолетовый гриб.

– Они, – подтвердил Шайзар.

– Ты чего снова плетешься? – мгновенно потеряв к грибу всяческий интерес, Ян переключился на парня. – Сделай вид попроще, не порть настроение своим постным лицом. Если не хотел идти, так бы сразу и сказал – придумали бы что-нибудь другое. Ты вообще грибы собирал когда-нибудь?

– Нет.

– Серьезно? – удивился землянин.

Он подскочил и помчался дальше, вглубь чащи. Ян искренне не понимал Шайзара – лес был необычен и прекрасен, а ночью весь светился. Как бы он хотел остаться здесь до заката.

– Ого!

Хольт оббежал вокруг высоченный гриб, похожий на мухомор. Его шляпка терялась где-то в вышине, среди кудрявых древесных крон, а от ножки отпочковывались маленькие мухоморчики.

– Не знал, что здесь растут макулатопсисы, – даже Шайзар слегка оживился.

– Вкусные? – мигом заинтересовался Ян.

– Невероятно!

Хольт тут же принялся рыться в поясной сумке, с которой, казалось, никогда не расставался, и достал оттуда здоровущий пакет и складной нож.

– Эй! Эти грибы жутко редкие! Больше десяти-пятнадцати шляпок не трогай, – поспешил предупредить его клурий.

Тот скорчил недовольную мину и под пристальным наблюдением Шайзара начал обрабатывать гигантский мухомор.

– Я же сказал – не больше пятнадцати штук, – сощурившись, произнес Шайзар, видя, как Хольт втихомолку пытается подрезать шестнадцатый.

– Тц! Если я срежу еще один, этот баобаб что, завянет? – сказал Ян, складывая нож и пряча его вместе с пакетом обратно в сумку.

– Вот из-за такого отношения твоя планета и превратилась в помойку, – презрительно фыркнул клурий.

– Что ж, не спорю, – пробормотал землянин. – Устроим пикник?

– Мы разве с собой что-то брали?

Шайзар не припоминал, чтобы давал Пипу и Элфи какое-то задание.

– Ты нет, а я да.

В сумке Яна нашлось все необходимое. Парень расстелил на траве большое покрывало и стал раскладывать припасы.

– Костры тут наверняка жечь нельзя, так что я взял все готовое, – сказал он. – Налетай!

– Можно, – ответил клурий, устраиваясь рядом с ним на земле и приваливаясь спиной к ножке макулатопсиса. – Только убираться потом нужно тщательно.

Хольт передал ему пышный бутерброд и тоже придвинулся к грибному «стволу». Какое-то время они молча жевали. Потом Ян разлегся на покрывале, заложив руки за голову и вглядываясь в волнующиеся разноцветные кроны, провожая глазами кружащиеся листья.

– В следующий раз говори, если куда-то не хочешь, – запрокинув голову, он смотрел на Шайзара снизу вверх. Ты местный, тебе, может, и скучно, а для меня все в новинку. Рестораны есть и на Земле, а такого нет. Так что, если хочешь меня заинтересовать, возьми на заметку.

Парень перевернулся на бок, сворачиваясь калачиком.

– Возможно, сейчас я кажусь тебе странным. Но здесь я словно возвращаюсь в детство. Пока еще могу, – прикрывая глаза и задремывая, пробормотал Ян. – Да, жизнь в приюте была не сахар. У меня ничего не было, но и от меня никто ничего не ожидал. А потом все изменилось, постоянно приходилось что-то кому-то доказывать. Я получил все. Кроме самого важного. Я не жалуюсь. Было неплохо, но… пусто как-то. А теперь есть шанс немного все переиграть. Мало кому в жизни выпадает такой. Мне бы не выпал. Я бы не смог отказаться от прошлого. Да мне бы и не позволили.

– Теперь ты считаешь это шансом? – хмыкнул Шайзар. – Помнится, ты не горел желанием лететь сюда.

Хольт ответил согласной усмешкой.

– Просыпайся, – услышал парень будто через вату.

Ян сам не заметил, как уснул, и кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечо.

– Пора возвращаться – дождь собирается, – произнес Шайзар.

– Просто накрой нас барьером, – проворчал Ян, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – Или телепортируй.

– Все бы тебе энергию тратить по пустякам. Ну же, поднимайся!

Хольт недовольно засопел, встал, проморгался и начал паковаться. Шайзар ему помогал. Когда покрывало, остатки еды и сор были убраны, землянин с наслаждением потянулся.

– Интересно, до озера отсюда далеко? – спросил он.

Озеро Миллиг, огромное, словно море, располагалось в противоположной стороне от стоянки, где они оставили машину. Ян хотел хотя бы одним глазком глянуть на него и пляж рядом, но, видимо, не сегодня.

– Порядочно, – ответил Шайзар.

До стоянки они добрались перед самым дождем. Едва оказались в салоне, как начался ливень. Упругие струи барабанили по крыше, хлестали по стеклу, делая видимость почти нулевой.

– Вот так стихия! – поразился Хольт. – Разве о таком не следует предупреждать в прогнозе?

– В городе наверняка намного тише, – пояснил Шайзар. – Или вообще нет дождя, если развернули завесу.

Клурий завел мотор и включил автопилот.

В столице дождь таки шел, но такой себе, слабенький.

– Ни луж, ни грязи, – пробормотал Ян, вспоминая свой родной городок, где жил ребенком – там улицы после дождя превращались едва ли не в болота.

Парень вздохнул. Слишком непривычно – слишком идеально. Такой была Лодвана, сияющая как новая монета. Таким был Ростиг, словно покрытый патиной.

– Что случилось? – спросил Шайзар, глядя на замершего у дверцы автомобиля парня.

– Да так, ничего, – ответил тот и заторопился в дом.

***

– О, тебе уже выдали патент! – произнес Ян, просматривая файлы на мониторе компьютера. – Быстро, однако!

Не так давно генератор, собираемый Шайзаром, исчез, и без него в мастерской стало как-то пусто, одиноко.

Парень нахмурился:

– А меня зачем упомянул?

– Ты же помог со сплавом, помнишь?

Шайзар вытер руки – он только что закончил со вспомогательной установкой для нового проекта – и подошел к столу, за которым сидел Хольт.

– То ведь была мелочь, маленькая подсказка! – продолжал возмущаться Ян.

– Это не так, твоя подсказка избавила нас от многих проблем в будущем, – возразил клурий. – Разве не сам все время твердишь: время и ресурсы?

Парня его объяснения явно не удовлетворили. Поэтому, дабы переключить его внимание, Шайзар подобрал со столешницы замеченную им небольшую стеклянную капсулу с прозрачной красноватой жидкостью и спросил:

– Что это?

– Среда с нанитами, – ответил Ян, продолжая шарить в сети. – Испытательный образец. Собираюсь представить на завтрашнем семинаре.

Пип и Элфи расчистили соседнюю с мастерской комнату, и теперь в ней обосновалась его лаборатория. Руками Ян работал там, а копаться в документах по-прежнему прибегал сюда.

В его голосе Шайзару почудилось легкое недовольство. Все-таки Хольт оставался Хольтом – человеком, которому на Земле позволяли и прощали почти все.

– Кстати, о семинарах, – Шайзар наклонился ближе, почти касаясь подбородком плеча парня. – Компания, с которой я сотрудничаю, скоро устраивает ежегодный банкет. Это не только вечеринка. Там мы часто обмениваемся идеями, обсуждаем проекты. Ничего важного, конечно. И все же обычно на такие мероприятия в одиночку не ходят. Не желаешь пойти со мной?

В руках у клурия возникли два приглашения.

– А ты собирался пригласить кого-то другого? – ловко вытянув одно, спросил Ян, щурясь.

– Уверен, ты и сам скоро начнешь получать такие, тогда выбор партнера на вечер для нас станет проблемой, – шутливо произнес Шайзар.

«Если к тому времени «мы» еще будет существовать», – подумал Хольт.

Первый месяц, проведенный им на Клурусе, почти закончился. Остался еще один, а, учитывая основной пункт договора – беременность, намного меньше. Что случится после, если они этот пункт не выполнят, парень мог только догадываться.


	8. Chapter 8

Обещанный Шайзаром банкет состоялся через три дня. Ян утер нос умникам из университета и пребывал в отличнейшем настроении. И как раз заканчивал одеваться, когда в дверь его спальни постучали.

– Войдите!

В комнату заглянул Шайзар. Окинул его фигуру, облаченную в черный костюм, оценивающим взглядом. По его лицу было не прочесть, доволен он или нет, но Яну одобрение не требовалось – он и так знал, что выглядит сногсшибательно.

– Прекрасно выглядишь, – произнес Шайзар, не сводя с парня внимательных глаз.

– Знаю, – без ложной скромности ответил Хольт. – Мы опаздывает? Подожди немного, я почти.

Ему оставалось выбрать галстук. А их Ян не переносил.

– Это тебе, – подойдя, сказал Шайзар.

Остановившись за спиной парня, клурий протянул над его плечом руку с зажатой в ней бархатной коробочкой. Ян принял подарок и открыл коробку, в которой обнаружились запонки и галстук-брошь. Серовато-белый металл он узнал сразу, а прозрачно-зеленые камни с равной вероятностью могли оказаться как изумрудами, так и чем-то иным, ибо на Клурусе существовало гораздо большее разнообразие элементов и минералов, чем на матушке Земле.

– Красиво, – похвалил Хольт. – Но с чего вдруг?

– Естественное желание похвастаться своим партнером? – вопросом ответил Шайзар.

– Ну да, так я и поверил, – насмешливо хмыкнул Ян, застегивая запонки на манжетах и закалывая воротник брошью.

Все эти украшательства не делали его менее мужественным. Найдется ли на вечеринке хоть кто-нибудь, кто увидит в них пару?

Парень отвернулся от зеркала.

– Я готов.

Потянул за шнурки Шайзарова галстука, проводя пальцами от зажима до звякнувших колокольчиками металлических концов. В костюме клурий выглядел старше. И еще привлекательнее.

– На чем поедем? – спросил Шайзар в гараже.

Ян в шутку хотел предложить мотоцикл.

– На ней, – произнес парень, с нежностью обнимая обсидиановый капот автомобиля, почти как две капли воды похожего на земной кабриолет Mercedes-Benz 540K.

Хольт не помнил, чтобы Шайзар хоть раз его заводил, обычно они или ходили пешком, или ездили на второй машине. На мгновенье позавидовав своему «лен-лорану», клурий достал ключи. Ян же предвкушал, как поведет эту крошку на обратном пути.

Ночной город пестрел огнями – яркими и теплыми. Воздушные дороги еще не успели поблекнуть; Шайзар откинул верх автомобиля, и Ян любовался их изящными опаловыми и лаймовыми линиями. Огромный парк на озере Дир многоцветно люминесцировал, и само озеро тоже – из-за обилия в нем мелкой светящейся живности.

– И почему мы никогда не гуляем ночью? – в пустоту спросил Хольт.

Он с удовольствием бы сейчас пропустил вечеринку и ехал бы дальше, не останавливаясь – за город, за лес, через этот непривычный, незнакомый ему океан света и тени, туда, где тишина и покой.

Шайзар поймал его настроение. Мечтательно-умиротворенный Хольт особенно нравился ему – Шайзару казалось, что в такие моменты они становятся чуточку ближе друг к другу, хотя клурий и не мог объяснить этого чувства.

– Мы на месте, – произнес он, проезжая через великолепные кованые ворота.

– Неплохо устроились, – хмыкнул Ян, окидывая взглядом богатую обстановку.

Ему было не в новинку, но чрезмерная роскошь всегда несколько раздражала парня.

– Улыбайся и наслаждайся вечером, – усмехнулся Шайзар.

В банкетном зале уже собралось немало гостей. Некоторые успели разбиться на группки и о чем-то активно спорили. Ян навострил уши.

– Лу сделал бы лучше, – покачав головой, сказал парень, когда они проходили мимо кучки молодых людей, обсуждавших какое-то компьютерное приложение, рисуя на доске строки программного кода.

– Хочешь к ним? – спросил Шайзар.

– Нет. Мне пока рано высовываться. Да и профиль не мой.

– Наверняка ничего серьезного. Никто не станет делиться с конкурентами действительно важной информацией.

Клурий подхватил с подноса официанта два бокала с густым золотистым напитком.

– Попробуй, похоже на ваше шампанское, – произнес он, протягивая один Хольту.

– Ошибаешься, иногда для большого открытия хватит маленькой подсказочки, – хитро сощурившись, ответил Ян, отпивая из бокала. – Хм, вкусно. Я тут заметил, что выпивка здесь намного лучше, чем на Земле, хотя у меня не было недостатка в редких и первоклассных сортах.

– Шайзар? – вдруг окликнули сзади.

Они обернулись одновременно и увидели Джоуи.

– Здравствуй, Джоуи, – Шайзар как-то сразу потускнел.

– Давно не виделись, – парень мило улыбнулся ему и одарил снисходительным взглядом Хольта. – Не представишь меня своему другу?

– Это Ян, – произнес Шайзар, добавив: – Мой жених.

Брови Джоуи удивленно поползли вверх.

– Жених? Неожиданно. Поздравляю, – и ни намека на искренность в голосе. – Ладно, рад был с тобой повидаться.

Он так же быстро скрылся в толпе, как и появился.

Ян многозначительно хмыкнул.

– Так и будешь стоять? – спросил он, посмотрев на летающего в где-то облаках клурия. – Не пора ли уже выкинуть его из головы?

– Ты прав. Уже выкинул, – отмер Шайзар.

– Вот именно. Мы пришли сюда веселиться, так давай веселиться.

Своим ворчанием парню удалось вернуть Шайзара в прежнее, благостное расположение духа.

– Ты ведь не согласишься со мной потанцевать? – спросил окончательно пришедший в себя Шайзар, провожая глазами танцующие пары.

– Нет, – категорично отказал Ян. – Я лучше пойду чего-нибудь пожую. Но ты развлекайся.

Он развернулся и направился к столам. Хольт чувствовал себя странно. Почему простое предложение потанцевать вдруг смутило его? Уже набивая рот, парень позволил себе оглянуться. Шайзар и впрямь танцевал. С Джоуи. Тот таки выцепил его.

Ян вздохнул и вышел на балкон, подальше от шума. Однако долго оставаться в одиночестве у него не получилось.

– Не верю, – услышал он за спиной. – Чтобы Шай женился на тебе? Он на таких даже не смотрит.

Хольт обернулся на голос. Конечно, кто, кроме Джоуи, мог еще там быть?

– А ты уверен, что настолько хорошо его знаешь? – спокойно спросил землянин.

– Лучше, чем ты думаешь, – фыркнул клурий. – Чем ты его взял? Пузом прижал? Я этого так не оставлю. Запомни – Шай принадлежит мне.

Ян слегка выгнул бровь, начиная сомневаться в умственных способностях данного индивида.

– Слушай, Джози…

– Джоуи, – поправил парень, мгновенно вспыхивая.

– Неважно, – небрежно отмахнулся Хольт. – Хочешь его отбить? Рискни. Я даже готов приплатить тебе за это.

Джоуи растерялся.

– Серьезно, что Шайзар только в тебе нашел? Ты же, – Ян окинул клурия презрительным взглядом, – пустое место. Или все твои таланты – в постели?

Люди чаще раздражали Хольта, чем вызывали у него симпатию, но к Джоуи он, видимо, испытывал особенную неприязнь. Он немного знал Шайзара, который ему вроде как нравился, и совсем не знал Джоуи, который не нравился совсем, поэтому понимал, что может быть предвзят. Ян готов согласиться, что порой не видит дальше своего носа, когда дело касается его, но когда оно, как сейчас, касалось других, старался быть осторожным в своих суждениях.

Джоуи на оскорбление отреагировал неожиданно.

– Так ты еще не давал ему? – с необъяснимым превосходством почти констатировал клурий.

Настало время Яну опешить.

– Что ж, этим ты сильно облегчаешь мне задачу.

Оставив за собой последнее слово, Джоуи покинул балкон.

Хольт, постояв в недоумении несколько секунд, тоже вышел к гостям и сразу наткнулся на Шайзара.

– Ты все это время был здесь? Я искал тебя. Хотел кое с кем познакомить, – сказал он.

– Я хочу домой, – произнес Ян.

– Мы же только пришли, давай останемся еще ненадолго, – предложил Шайзар, оглядываясь на кого-то за собой.

– Я уже говорил – делай, что хочешь! – внезапно сорвался Хольт.

Шампанское ударило в голову, а заинтересованные взгляды в сторону Шайзара, которые, казалось, должны были его только порадовать, сейчас почему-то сильно злили.

Ждал его очередной сюрприз – клурий поджал губы и ответил, глядя в глаза:

– Пожалуй, так и поступлю.

Шайзар слышал их с Джоуи разговор и слова Яна его задели.

– Тогда я возьму машину? – растерявшись второй раз за вечер, спросил Хольт.

– Конечно.

Шайзар в молчании проводил его до автомобиля и протянул ключи. Ян сел за руль, и кабриолет рванул с места. Клурий следил за ним долгим взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за ближайшим поворотом.

– Чем займемся? – к нему подлетел Джоуи, обхватывая его руку обеими своими.

Шайзар еще какое-то время молчал, устремив взор вдаль, потом посмотрел на парня и с удивлением – и облегчением – понял, что больше не хочет его. Тот, кого он по-настоящему хотел, только что умчал на его машине.

– Прости, – произнес он, аккуратно высвобождая свою руку, – но между нами все кончено. Тебе стоит вернуться в зал. Ты ведь тоже здесь не один.

И, оставив Джоуи глупо хлопать ресницами, Шайзар телепортировался к своему дому. И два часа проторчал в гараже, давая Хольту возможность потешить свою фантазию.

Ян не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько паршиво. Не включая ламп и довольствуясь тусклым светом уличных фонарей, проникавшим сквозь незашторенные окна, все еще обескураженный, он пересек гостиную, на ходу скидывая пиджак, срывая галстук и запонки. Одна выскользнула из нервных пальцев и закатилась куда-то под диван. Парень обреченно уставился на мебель и решил, что поищет ее завтра. Брошь и уцелевшая запонка легли на барную стойку, вспыхнув изумрудными искрами в мутном желтом пятне внешнего света, дробящегося в многоцветном стекле разномастных бутылок и графинов. На мгновенье Ян подумал, как, наверное, красиво будут смотреться прыгающие по полу радужные осколки.

– Так, Ян, успокойся, – приказал себе парень. Уперся руками в столешницу и сделал глубокий вдох. – Ты не по мальчикам. Это просто чувство собственничества, – убеждал он себя и все равно ощущал себя преданным, испытывая обиду за то, что сам же и санкционировал.

Хольт схватил ближайший к нему графин, с силой выдернул пробку, громко поскакавшую на другой конец стойки, и отхлебнул прямо из горла. Закашлялся – алкоголь ожег глотку и огненной волной прокатился по пищеводу.

– Фу, мерзость! – вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Отдышавшись, парень сделал еще один глоток, поморщился и, оставив графин, побрел в сад.

Сочтя, что достаточно выжидал, Шайзар вошел в дом. Было тихо и темно. Но острый взгляд клурия разглядел и небрежно брошенный в кресле пиджак, и свой недавний подарок на полированной стойке, отчего-то неполный, и початый графин с миримом. Шайзар закатил глаза – ну, почему из всего Хольт выбрал именно мирим? Эту забористую дрянь нужно уметь пить даже тому, кто делать это умеет. Шайзар держал его не для себя, а для некоторых любителей из круга своих знакомых. В ином случае мирим сильно бьет в голову и напрочь лишает всяческого контроля.

Шайзар вполголоса окликнул фей-помощников.

– Где Ян? – спросил он.

– Спит в саду, – ответил Пип.

Клурий направился туда.

Хольт дремал, раскинувшись на качелях, очки съехали набок; он прерывисто дышал, а на щеках играл пьяный румянец. Такой беззащитный и доступный.

– И что мне с тобой делать? – прицыкнув, Шайзар покачал головой. – Давай, идем в дом, а то еще заболеешь, – добавил он, собираясь взять землянина на руки.

Шайзар жадно любовался парнем, и, не удержавшись, склонился, и провел языком по сомкнутым губам. Губы тотчас разомкнулись. Ян приоткрыл глаза, но никакой осмысленности во взгляде не отражалось, дернулся навстречу. И клурий вновь прильнул к его губам, проникая в рот языком. Хольт не отвечал, но и не сопротивлялся, но, когда поцелуй прервался, издал тихий разочарованный вздох. Пусть он сейчас ничего не соображал, от смущения румянец на лице стал гуще, цвета спелого маджелина. Шайзар скользнул ладонью под рубашку, от прикосновения парень слабо выгнулся. Шайзар задрал на нем рубашку, припадая ртом к затвердевшему соску, то вылизывая, то посасывая. Ян застонал. Шайзар покраснел. Для него секс давно перестал быть чем-то особенным, и едва ли что-то могло его смутить. Но тогда – будь проклят его грязный язык! – Рэм оказался прав. Рука клурия пробралась под ремень хольтовых брюк, обхватывая уже твердый, мокрый от смазки член. Неопытное и полностью дезориентированное алкоголем тело не знало, как реагировать, или реагировало невпопад, что только сильнее заводило Шайзара, и уже он терял над собой власть, будто сам бездумно вылакал целую бутылку мирима. И ему стоило огромного труда остановиться.

– Нет, только не так, – произнес Шайзар.

Он с сожалением отстранился, не без усилий освобождаясь из удивительно сильных пальцев. Ян не скулил, не вздыхал, но глухо и требовательно порыкивал.

– Пип! Элфи! – позвал клурий, спрыгивая с качелей.

Роботы тут же явились на зов.

– Отнесите его в дом.

Вернувшись под крышу, по пути сбрасывая с себя одежду, Шайзар прошел в ванную, вставая под ледяные струи и сжимая возбужденный член. Хотелось выть от желания и досады.


	9. Chapter 9

– Ха! – Ян резко проснулся и подскочил.

Осмотревшись, парень обнаружил себя в своей спальне, в своей кровати и пижаме.

Несмотря на то, что вчера он был в хлам, память оказалась кристально-ясной, и Хольт помнил все, что произошло прошлой ночью. Ян густо покраснел. Догадываясь, что вчера выпил самую пакостную гадость на свете – мирим, он понадеялся, что сумеет притвориться амнезийным, потому что Шайзар не мог знать, как тот подействует на землянина. Коварство мирима заключалось в том, что один его глоток вырубает мозг, а наутро, вместо головной боли, оставляет тебя с полным осознанием случившегося пиздеца.

Потом Ян разозлился. Джоуи – или с кем там он провел эту ночь? – Шайзару, значит, не хватило, и он решил походя трахнуть и его? Но призадумался – а может, Шайзар ему солгал, и ничего вовсе не было? Парень помнил, что, вернувшись, клурий пах тем же парфюмом, что и когда они только собирались на вечеринку – не ушел же он от любовника, не приняв после секса душ? Хотя понимал, что глупо на такое надеяться.

Парень свесил ноги с кровати, вздохнул, успокаиваясь и набираясь смелости, встал и протопал в ванную.

– С добрым утром, – поприветствовал его на кухне Шайзар.

– С добрым, – произнес Ян, протягивая руку к холодильнику.

Лицо Хольта оставалось невозмутимым, и Шайзар не мог понять, помнит ли он ночной эпизод в саду или нет. Клурий действительно не представлял, как отреагирует организм парня на мирим, а еще – не был уверен в том, чего хочет больше – чтобы тот помнил или все-таки забыл. Но Хольт вел себя как обычно. Казалось, что предполагаемая измена его тоже не заботила. И Шайзар решил сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось.

– Какие планы на сегодня? – спросил клурий, подцепил вилкой очередной фиолетовый гриб и отправил в рот.

– У меня сегодня выходной, так что пока никаких, – ответил Ян, наливая в стакан апельсиновый сок.

Удивительно, но на Клурусе тоже росли апельсины и по виду и вкусу почти не отличались от земных.

– В университет не пойдешь?

– Образец передан на доклинические испытания, так что там мне больше делать нечего. Кроме того, я уже принял предложение Института высоких технологий в Спохрате и со следующей недели начну работать там.

– Перебираешься из гор в леса? Но разве тебе не предлагали остаться в больнице? – удивился Шайзар.

– Предлагали, но мне неинтересно вечно заниматься разработкой медицинского оборудования.

Потягивая сок, Хольт переместился от холодильника к столу. Элфи подал ему завтрак – тосты с беконом и яйцами.

– Тогда, если нет планов, может, сходим куда-нибудь? – предложил клурий.

– Думаю, сегодня я лучше останусь дома, поработаю с документами, – отказался Ян.

И после завтрака парень вместе с ноутбуком ушел в свою лабораторию. Как бы он себя не уговаривал, не убеждал, а обида все равно никуда не делась. Но Ян не сомневался, что это ненадолго. По Амалии он сокрушался всего пару дней, а ведь она была его первой любовью, а Шайзар – просто друг, а на друзей не обижаются за то, с кем они спят.

***

Ян обещал себе, что, как освоится на новом месте, обязательно позвонит своим знакомцам-землянам, и только собрался, как его опередил Ладислав.

– Хэй-Хэй! Давно не виделись! Как твои дела, парень? – над экраном хольтова коммуникатора парила светящая темно-голубым голографическая голова русского, улыбающегося и довольного, как всегда.

– Идут, – коротко ответил Ян.

– Привык уже? Поладил со своим женихом? – живо поинтересовался Лад. – Кстати, Шайзар сейчас дома?

– Ушел куда-то, мне не сказал.

– Бранд тоже ушел. У них сходка. Наверное, нас обсуждать будут, – поделился парень.

– У них?

– Ну да. Бранд, Шайзар и остальные. Ты не знал?

– Нет.

Хольт не расстроился – они не настолько близки, чтобы Шайзар перед ним отчитывался.

– Ты так и не ответил, как у тебя продвигается с Шайзаром? – напомнил Ладислав.

– В смысле?

– Ты понял.

Хольт всерьез задумался.

– Более-менее, – наконец, ответил он, пусть и не совсем честно.

– Долго думал, – ухмыльнулась голова. – Или ты не уверен, что Шай тебе _не_ нравится. Или он тебе нравится, но ты не хочешь этого признавать.

Ян фыркнул.

– Лучше расскажи, как сам, – переводя тему.

– О, отлично! – охотно повелся Лад и начал рассказывать. – Мне тут нравится. И с Брандом у нас тишь да гладь. Правда, работа с неизлечимо больными из него все соки выжимает. Конечно, у него фиксированный поток, но пациенты никогда не кончаются. А он еще беременный, но люди все равно идут. Эгоисты хреновы! Я вовсе не бессердечный, но всему же есть предел! Не хочу, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось, или с нашим ребенком. А Бранд тоже хорош! Слава богу, что…

– Б-беременный? – заикаясь, перебил Ян.

– Ага, - кивнул парень. – Я сам до последнего не верил, что мужики здесь беременеют, – и, заканчивая прерванную мысль, добавил: – Хорошо, что доктор запретил Бранду заниматься практикой, а то меня он не слушает.

Хольт чувствовал, что парень по-настоящему беспокоится. И радовался, что все у него сложилось и он счастлив.

– А как у ребят в этом плане? – спросил он.

– Ну, Карл вроде как почти готов, у Юске с Фенгом все по-старому, но они хотя бы задумываются. Тебе бы тоже поторопиться и уже на что-нибудь решиться. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твое «более-менее» кануло в Лету, и пришлось начинать все сначала? Между прочим, ты и Шайзара крупно подставляешь.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– То есть полного договора ты не читал? – вздохнул Лад. – Тот, что нам показывал Джосайя, отредактированная версия. Если вы не выполните требования, вас разлучат, тебя передадут другому кандидату, из резерва, а Шайзар станет изгоем с клеймом преступника. И второго шанса у вас не будет. Я, может, немного сгущаю краски, но примерно так все и будет.

– Я догадывался, – кивнул самому себе Ян.

– В общем, как-то так. Может, тоже как-нибудь соберемся? – предложил русский.

– Скоро соберемся, в Центре. У нас плановый медосмотр, не забыл?

– Точно! – вспомнил Лад. – Тогда там и встретимся. Покеда!

Парень отключился, а Хольт направился в лабораторию.

***

Шайзар выбрался из портала близ небольшой таверны в деревеньке неподалеку от Хетвуда, столицы лесного края Зелур. Он не помнил, кто предложил бесполезную идею встретиться и поболтать, но на встречу явился. Одновременно с ним из другого портала показался Азиз.

– Привет! – крикнул сашаримец.

Шайзар ответил ему кивком и легкой улыбкой.

Вместе они вошли в таверну, где в тихой и расслабляющей обстановке за столиком уже собрались Бранд, Кифер и Рэм. Здесь они не привлекали внимания, разве что Рэм, чаще остальных мелькавший по телевидению в фильмах и спортивных новостях.

– Эй, сюда! – размахивая руками, подозвал их Кифер.

Парни расселись, начиная неспешный разговор, делясь своими впечатлениями, победами и неудачами.

– Ха-а! – сделав несколько больших глотков холодного хильмуса, Рэм со стуком опустил кружку на стол. – А вообще, я считаю, мне с ним повезло. Мне нравится его рациональное мышление. Присутствие Карла вносит порядок в мою беспутную жизнь. Возможно, останься все, как было, я бы долго не протянул.

– Но ты близок? – спросил Азиз, подводя его к основному пункту в их договорах.

– Мы работаем над этим. Особенно после того, как я показал Карлу весь контракт. Признаться, я сначала не был уверен, что он не предпочтет мне запасника. Я же не идиот, заметил, что не вызывал ни у кого из них симпатии.

– Да, я тоже показывал Фенгу договор, но, похоже, он не воспринял его всерьез. Его больше заботит новая книга и поиск издательства, – вздохнул Азиз. – Хотя кто знает, что у него на уме. Я порой не поспеваю за его мыслями. А как у тебя, Киф? – обернулся он к соседу.

Все они знали, что из пятерки землян Юске был самым робким и стеснительным.

Кифер задумчиво покрутил кружку с пенным напитком в ладонях.

– Я не хочу давить на Юске, – ответил парень. – Но он все прекрасно понимает.

– Если не подтолкнуть, он может никогда и не решиться, – фыркнул Рэм. – Подумай о последствиях.

Зелурич неопределенно пожал плечами.

Настала очередь Бранда. Каждый из них без исключения полагал, что тому не повезло. Им нравился Ладислав, но из-за его статуса альфы Бранду пришлось сменить свои предпочтения в постели.

Парень понял, о чем были их сочувственные взгляды, и произнес:

– Лад в этом отношении свободен от предрассудков, и мы часто меняемся.

Потом загадочно улыбнулся и положил руку на плоский живот. Но все догадались и уставились на него округлившимися глазами.

– А то я все думал, почему ты сок заказал, – крякнул Азиз.

– Поздравляю, – искренне произнес Шайзар.

– Какой срок? – поинтересовался Кифер.

– Две недели, – ответил Бранд. – Лад как наседка вокруг меня носится. Кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется таким.

– Да, тебе с ним повезло, – признал Рэм.

Как Бранд привлекал землян, так и Ладислав притягивал их. Пожалуй, можно даже сказать, каждый втайне надеялся попасть с ним в пару. Но именно идеальному Бранду достался не идеальный, но очень обаятельный парень.

Но сейчас здесь находился кое-кто, кому не посчастливилось еще больше, чем Бранду с его альфо-омежьей проблемой. Взоры всех присутствующих внезапно устремились на Шайзара, отчего тот едва не подавился хильмусом.

– А у тебя как дела? – спросил Рэм. – Справляешься со своей занозой?

Он по-прежнему недолюбливал Хольта.

– Вполне, – кивнул Шайзар. – Он изменился, стал дружелюбнее. Ему нравится наш мир, он даже считает его лучше своего. Хотя, по-моему, никакой разницы нет – те же амбиции, те же пороки.

– Это благодаря тебе, – улыбнулся Бранд.

– Тебе стоит снять с него розовые очки, – хмыкнул Рэм.

– Если это в моих силах, то я хочу поддерживать в нем эту веру, – сказал Шайзар.

Парень отхлебнул хильмуса и смотрел, как опускается в кружке пена, его взгляд стал отрешенным, а лицо приобрело мечтательное выражение.

– Да ты никак влюбился в него? – шутливо усмехнулся Рэм.

Шайзар не ответил. Он и сам не знал наверняка.

– А как в _том_ плане? – спросил Кифер, возвращаясь к насущному.

– Все сложно, – вздохнул Шайзар.

– В общем, не считая Бранда, мы все в затруднительном положении, – подвел итоги Азиз.

В молчаливом согласии они по глотку отпили каждый своего напитка.

***

Заседание совета директоров сильно затянулось, и Шайзар вернулся домой только поздно вечером. Не обладая достаточными полномочиями, он не обязан был посещать такие собрания, но, когда компания меняла курс, его мнение вдруг становилось важным, а присутствие – очень желательным. Парень старался не лезть в политику, и подобные вещи его порядком выматывали. Хотелось скорее принять расслабляющий душ, поужинать каким-нибудь экзотическим блюдом, приготовленным Хольтом, и, возможно, посидеть с ним рядышком за просмотром очередного фильма.

Но Хольта не обнаружилось ни в лаборатории – в слуховом окне не горел свет, – ни на кухне. Зато из глубины дома, из комнаты, что всегда пустовала, доносились мелодичные звуки. Шайзар пошел на них и очутился рядом с музыкальной.

– Не знал, что ты умеешь на нем играть, – бесшумно проскользнув за дверь, произнес Шайзар, глядя, как Ян перебирает длинными пальцами по клавишам фортепьяно.

– Учусь, – ответил тот, взмахнув перед ним какой-то книжкой. – А то столько добра зря пропадает.

Клурий принял у него книгу, оказавшуюся самоучителем по игре на фортепьяно.

– Не думал, что такому можно научиться по книге, – сказал он.

– Можно и зайца научить курить. В принципе нет ничего невозможного для человека с интеллектом. Смотри, чему я научился, – парень заиграл бойкую мелодию из Шайзарова плейлиста. – Подпевай. Я уверен, ты знаешь ее наизусть.

– Не стоит, – Шайзар с улыбкой отказался.

– Ты чего? Давай! У нас не конкурс талантов, – настаивал Хольт.

Он запел сам и, сохраняя на лице по-лисьи лукавое выражение, глядел на клурия. Шайзар уступил, и они запели на два голоса. Поначалу у него выходило нестройно и нерешительно, но он быстро втянулся.

– Признай, тебе понравилось, – ухмыльнувшись, произнес Ян, опуская крышку фортепьяно.

– Заткнись.

– Ты что, голоса своего стесняешься? Нормальный у тебя голос.

Парень по-дружески пихнул клурия кулаком в бедро.

– Жаль, ты не мое достижение, – вздохнул Шайзар.

– Эй, я не какая-нибудь вещь! – возмутился Ян.

– Ты неправильно понял. Я хочу сказать, что жалею, что не сам тебя выбрал.

Хольт слегка покраснел и фыркнул, не желая дальше развивать эту тему. Конечно, он заметил, что Шайзар изменил к нему свое отношение. И не только он – Яну с ним тоже было комфортно. Пока они не возвращались к предмету контракта.

– Я приготовил ризотто, – сообщил Ян, увлекая Шайзара из комнаты. – По крайней мере, попытался.

– У тебя столько талантов, – поддел клурий.

– Я уже говорил, что жил один, а прислуге не доверял, – не восприняв шутки, ответил землянин. – А ты слишком разбаловал своих помощников. По-моему, они ничего, кроме полавии, готовить не умеют.

На кухне Хольт ненадолго оставил его, а вернулся с ноутбуком.

– Ужинать не будешь? – спросил Шайзар, забирая из механических ручек Элфи тарелку с незнакомым блюдом из риса.

– Тебя долго не было, так что я уже поел, – пробормотал парень, больше заинтересованный чем-то на мониторе своего компьютера.

Хольт развернул к нему ноутбук, на экране которого была изображена огромная рыба, очень похожая на кита, но не в воде, а среди облаков.

– Это действительно правда? – недоверчиво спросил Ян. – Ты поэтому назвал ваше небо океаном?

– Ихтиолусы, – произнес Шайзар, подтвердив кивком. – Да, они существуют. Еще одна загадка Клуруса. Как шепот.

Ян дернул бровями. Ноутбук возвратился в исходное положение.

– Свалится на тебя с неба лепешка такого монстра, позорная будет смерть, – сказал парень.

Шайзар поперхнулся. Он никогда не задумывался о такой возможности.

– На случай подобной опасности всегда есть спутники, и над городом развернут защитный купол, – откашлявшись, проговорил клурий. – Кроме того, ихтиолусы обычно не летают над сушей, а путешествуют над океаном, даже в наших краях их редко видели.

– Очень на это надеюсь.

Хольт листал фотографии с чудо-рыбами. Шайзара они не интересовали. Он исподтишка смотрел на парня, думая, что тот не раз намекал на поход к озеру.

– Давай завтра поедем на озеро? – предложил он.

– Хочешь, чтобы меня прибило дерьмом небесной рыбины? – насмешливо хмыкнул Ян.

– Жду не дождусь, – в тон ему ответил Шайзар.


	10. Chapter 10

Ян топтался в воде, легкий ветерок трепал его волосы и одежду. Именно таким он представлял себе озеро Миллиг – бесконечно большим и прозрачно-голубым. За узкой полосой относительного мелководья оно круто обрывалось вниз, парень видел его глубокое пестрое дно, но ничего конкретного различить не мог.

Шайзар наблюдал за ним с берега, расположившись на покрывале. Кажется, он за всю жизнь столько времени не проводил на природе. Но теперь оно особенно ценно, потому что в такие моменты они зачастую оставались наедине. Хольт с закатанными до колен штанинами и в свободной небрежно застегнутой и заправленной в брюки рубашке с довольным видом копался в песке, и это было прекрасное зрелище.

Шайзар не хотел терять Яна. Не так давно он думал, что связь с подобным человеком станет новым опытом для него, возможностью со стороны взглянуть на свои прежние отношения, по большей части неудачные. Парень справедливо полагал, что у него есть все, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, только удержать его почему-то не получалось – всегда первым изменяли ему. И Шайзар не знал причины. А еще он честно признавал, что землянин подходит ему физически. До того все его любовники были нежными и хрупкими, вроде Джоуи, и во время секса ему приходилось контролировать свою силу, чтобы невольно не навредить им. Хольт был иным – крепче и выносливее, хотя и не являлся клурием, и Шайзар надеялся, что впредь ему не придется сдерживаться. Но теперь к этому примешивалось более чистое, глубокое и искреннее чувство. Может, еще не любовь, но определенно где-то близко, но это чувство уже делало его счастливым и вместе с тем огорчало, потому что он пока не мог с полным правом назвать парня своим. О том, что в случае невыполнения договора он лишится всего, Шайзар уже почти не задумывался.

– Ты и воду не любишь? – Ян возник неожиданно. – Это наследственное? – намекая на сашаримское происхождение Шайзара. – Идем плавать.

Клурий охотно ухватился за протянутую руку.

У него осталось слишком мало времени. Скоро наступят праздничные выходные в честь смены года, и это будет его последним шансом.

***

Будильник на коммуникаторе завыл дурным голосом. Ян шлепнул по нему ладонью, и тот свалился на пол и замолчал. Парень сел и потер глаза. Вылез из-под одеяла, подхватил коммуникатор, возвращая его на столик возле кровати, и, как обычно, направился в ванную – прогонять остатки сна и готовиться к предстоящему путешествию – Шайзар предложил отправиться на каникулярную неделю в круиз на субмарине. Приказал душу включиться и встал под едва теплую воду.

Пару дней назад в Центре парня обрадовали – его показатель качества как энергета составил 199 пунктов, и сразу же опустили с небес на землю – характеристика объема едва превысила 2500. Она еще росла, но ускорить процесс тренировками не представлялось возможным, но Ян старался не отлынивать. Более ничего примечательного на медосмотре не произошло. Разве что на клурийском они теперь разговаривали, как на родном, а половой статус Ладислава сменился с _а_ на _h_.

Выдавив на руки немного геля для душа, Хольт обхватил пальцами стоявший член. За двадцать пять лет у него так и не было секса, но всегда исправно вставало, с тех самых пор, как только смогло, и борьба с физиологией превратилась в ежеутреннюю рутину. Проведя несколько раз по стволу, парень слегка надавил большим пальцем на головку, представляя, насколько бы приятнее стали ощущения, окажись это не его, а чужая рука. Лицо Яна залилось краской, он спрятал его в ладонях – он уже знал. Хольт не мог взять и свалить тот раз на пьяный угар, потому что реальность была такова, что действие мирима скорее похоже на нахождение под гипнозом – делаешь, что хочешь, и не отвечаешь потом за последствия. Не только его тело, но и подсознание отреагировало тогда на ласку.

А еще парень ясно понимал, что Шайзар преследует и другую цель, а не только желает приятно провести праздники. И как себя с ним вести, он пока не решил.

Ян вернулся из ванной бодрый, посвежевший, но все еще немного смущенный, но, пока одевался, окончательно успокоился. Собранные с вечера чемоданы с закрепленными на них уменьшителями отправились в драгоценную сумку, к любимой гитаре и куче всякого подозрительного барахла. Он покинул спальню.

Шайзар тоже проснулся – Хольт слышал с лестницы, как он инструктировал Пипа с Элфи. Парень спустился и нашел клурия на кухне, где феи накрывали на стол. Шайзар закончил паковаться, и они в любой момент были готовы отчалить.

– Странно праздновать Новый год в августе, – произнес вместо утреннего приветствия Ян.

– С добрым утром, – ответил Шайзар. – Сейчас позавтракаем и отправляемся.

– Надеюсь, на завтрак будет что-то, соответствующее случаю, – зевнув, сказал Хольт.

– Специальный мясной пирог из шести видов мяса, – пообещал клурий.

Элфи подал упомянутый пирог, более похожий на произведение искусства, чем на еду. Яну даже стало жалко его есть, хотя его организм был с ним не согласен.

– Налетай! – пригласил к столу Пип.

Они с аппетитом позавтракали.

– Чтобы вели себя прилично, – сурово произнес Шайзар.

– Да-а! – протянули роботы.

– Идешь? – переводя взгляд на землянина, который втихомолку упаковывал остатки пирога в дорогу.

– Сейчас, – отозвался тот, пряча пакет в сумку.

Они вышли в сад, откуда Шайзар телепортировал их во Фратт, большой портовый город на берегу Единого океана, где на якоре стояла «Эволита», огромная туристическая подводная лодка, роскошная и громоздкая, как звездолет, перенесший их на Клурус.

– А она не потонет? – с сомнением спросил Хольт, почему-то вспомним о печальной участи «Титаника».

– Прежде же ты не разбился, и тут вероятность не больше, – усмехаясь, ответил Шайзар.

– Не помню, чтобы жаловался тебе на космолет, – хмыкнул Ян.

– У вас тогда все на лицах было написано. Надеюсь, у тебя с собой нет ничего запрещенного? – сощурившись, клурий глянул на парня.

– Аннигилятор считается?

Шайзар горестно вздохнул.

– Не бойся, у меня и генератор помех есть, – «утешил» его Хольт. – Так что проверку пройдем.

На свое счастье, он оказался прав.

Внутри Шайзар привел его в просторную, богато обставленную каюту с эллипсовидным панорамным иллюминатором и, естественно, единственной кроватью.

– Ты постарался, – произнес Ян, оценив их дом на следующую неделю.

– Рад, что тебе нравится. Располагайся.

Отстегнув с пояса сумку и повесив ее на ближайшем стуле, Хольт первым делом опробовал кровать, попрыгал на ней, проверяя пружинистость. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, парень вскинул голову и встретился глазами с Шайзаром. Тот неспешно отвернулся и принялся инспектировать бар. Ян в шутку хотел спросить, нет ли там, случаем, мирима, но быстро передумал, догадываясь, как это будет выглядеть со стороны.

– Ты зачем стащил пирог? – спросил клурий. – Боишься, что здесь тебя не будут кормить?

– Он был о-очень вкусный. А до обеда еще куча времени. А я, когда нервничаю, всегда ем, – оправдывался Ян.

– А есть повод нервничать?

– Только не говори, что ты не нервничаешь, – фыркнул парень.

– А должен?

Хольт открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Пусть все идет, как идет – подумал он. Если ничего не получится, значит, они недостаточно хотели. А устроить разбор полетов всегда успеется.

– Ну, и что тут к чему? – меняя тему, спросил Ян, разглаживая складки на бархатистом покрывале.

– Здесь есть все, что и на земных лайнерах, плюс две смотровые площадки – внизу и наверху, – не став затевать спор, ответил Шайзар.

Отойдя от берега, «Эволита» набрала глубину. В каюте потемнело. Хольт встал, чтобы зажечь свет.

– Погоди немного, – остановил его Шайзар.

И вскоре перед Яном предстало то, ради чего он все это затеял.

– Вау!

Хольт прилип носом к стеклу иллюминатора. Перед ним простирался живой, невообразимо прекрасный и восхитительно разнообразный, таинственный водный мир. Очень близко проплыла крупная рыба, несколько похожая на ската, со светящимися плавниками (как парень давно подметил, биолюминесценция – свойство многих организмов на этой планете). Она заглотила косяк мерцающих зеленоватых точек и с протяжным печальным криком ретировалась.

– Включили звуколокаторы, – произнес Шайзар, провожая взглядом удаляющегося морского ангела.

Ян обернулся к нему. Он был польщен, что Шайзар запомнил его слова в лесу.

– Давай покажу тебе лодку, – предложил клурий. – Здесь много интересного, так что скучать нам не придется.

***

Вечером организаторы устроили шикарный приветственно-праздничный банкет. Ян не чувствовал атмосферы Нового года и хотел поскорее оттуда смыться, подальше от смокингов и галстуков. И увести Шайзара, на которого сразу же положили глаз с десяток омег. Тот на автомате отвечал флиртом на флирт и ничего не мог с собой поделать – молодое, изголодавшееся по физическому контакту тело требовало действий. Хольт не сказал бы, что ревновал, но раздражение определенно присутствовало – не за тем они здесь, чтобы клеить других. О том, насколько тяжело Шайзару приходится без секса, парень, конечно же, не знал, а Пип и Элфи не спешили его просветить – насмотревшись на прежние отношения своего создателя, маленькие роботы вообще сомневались, что Ян – его жених, по их понятиям, они совсем никак не попадали под описание любовников.

– Ты не любишь праздники? – спросил Шайзар, когда они вернулись в каюту.

– Люблю, – сказал Ян, избавляясь от «удавки» на шее. – Но этот Новый год совсем не похож на наш.

А самое обидное в том, что он никогда раньше не отмечал Новый год с семьей, друзьями или возлюбленной, просто потому что у него не было ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего. С Амалией они не успели.

– И как празднуют его на Земле? – поинтересовался клурий.

– С размахом, – пожав плечами, ответил Хольт. – Не знаю, с верой в чудо. Ощущение праздника будто разлито в воздухе. И у нас все не ограничивается пирогом из шести видов мяса, – с усмешкой добавил парень.

– Если хочешь, следующий год проведем, как на Земле, – произнес Шайзар.

– Да, наверное, можно попробовать, – Ян постарался, чтобы прозвучало уверенно.

После чего он разделся и поплелся в душ. Клурий отправился следом, а когда вернулся, тот сидел на ковре перед иллюминатором, наблюдая, как мимо проплывают морские обитатели.

Субмарина опустилась максимально близко ко дну, и пейзаж за стеклом открывался невероятный. Свет бортовых прожекторов проникал в темную каюту, усиливая впечатления от живого света снаружи.

Шайзар примостился рядом. Будь все, как обычно, он бы обнял парня, уложил его голову себе на плечо. Но не было, как обычно. И Шайзар лишь придвинулся чуть ближе, откинулся назад, опираясь руками на пол, а после и вовсе на нем разлегся. Красоты за окном его мало интересовали, он видел их и не раз, все мысли клурия сейчас занимало нечто совсем иное. Шайзар прикрыл глаза, вскоре дыхание слало ровнее – он задремал.

Ян, будто только этого и ждал, обернулся, неторопливо скользя взглядом по лицу парня, чего давно, а если по-честному – никогда, не делал – сначала, когда они летели на Клурус, Шайзар ничего не значил для него, потом они стали спать в разных комнатах, и подходящей возможности не возникало. Думал и представлял – завораживающе красивые аметистовые глаза, поначалу равнодушные, а после полные эмоций, обращенных на него; улыбку, такую же завораживающую, вызываемую им; звонкий, сильный и чистый смех, разделяемый с ним. Парень тяжело вздохнул – ему предстояло правильно разыграть эту партию, только это была партия не в любимые им шахматы, а в незнакомой ему игре. Он немного завидовал Ладиславу, той легкости, с которой он принимал чужие правила, а потом выигрывал. И сомневался – парень смирился, но обида за измену, которой он позволил случиться, никуда не делась, затаилась глубоко в сердце, отгрызая по маленькому кусочку. Там, где один раз, там и второй, и происходящее на праздничном ужине, как ему казалось, это доказывало.

Ян лег рядом, устраиваясь на боку, лицом к клурию. Шайзар, будто что-то почувствовав, глубоко вдохнул и повернул к нему голову. Он по-прежнему спал. Парень какое-то время смотрел на него, понемногу его стало клонить в сон, но тут в животе заурчало.

– Проклятые нервы! – пробормотал Хольт, вспоминая о пироге в своей сумке и вставая.

***

Со следующего дня Ян начал мстить Шайзару за недавний нечаянный флирт на банкете. Ненамеренно, разумеется. Пусть путешествие было коротким, устроители организовали для гостей немало развлечений и мастер-классов. Хольт не брезговал ничем: составлял букеты и лепил уродцев из гипса, вырезал по дереву и рисовал акварелью, стрелял и от души махал кулаками на мате. И все у него выходило – или не выходило – по-своему необычно, с той присущей его расе изюминкой. Естественно, парня заметили. А Шайзар убедился, что Ян не так сильно изменился, как ему казалось. Едва степень интереса противоположной стороны пересекала установленную им границу, как он превращался в того вредного и агрессивного Хольта, какого клурий впервые встретил. Соблазнители, конечно, не отступили, но действовали теперь куда более тонко и осторожно. Но землянин не реагировал.

– Узнаешь? – спросил Ян, водрузив на барную стойку скульптуру, изображавшую непонятное нечто.

Склонив голову набок, Шайзар пригляделся. У него появились смутные подозрения.

– Нравится?

– Вообще не похож! – возмущенно произнес клурий, догадавшись, что изваять пытались его.

– Да? – парень задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Видимо, у меня совсем нет к этому таланта.

И гипсовый бюст незамедлительно и без сожалений был отправлен в урну.

– Ну, и что сейчас у тебя по графику? – вздохнул Шайзар.

Планы рушились. Они почти не оставались вдвоем, проводя вместе только ночи – лежа на разных концах кровати.

– Сначала обед, – ответил Ян, потягиваясь. – Потом мы с ребятами договорились встретиться в музыкальном зале. Придешь послушать, как мы играем?

Шайзар на мгновенье сжал губы. Среди этих так называемых ребят у него появился один достойный конкурент – привлекательный зелурич, уверенный в себе альфа, и в дополнение – с отличным музыкальным слухом и неплохими навыками игры на саксофоне. Шайзар понимал, что волноваться ему не о чем, по это получалось само собой.

– Приду, – сказал клурий.

По закону подлости, в ресторане они столкнулись с Клиффом, тем самым зелуричем. Внешне оба – и Шайзар, и Клифф – были само дружелюбие, но Ян видел их молчаливую борьбу. И это нисколько не забавляло и лишь совсем немного льстило. Скорее он чувствовал себя виноватым, пусть и стал причиной этого противостояния случайно. И злился на себя за это – ведь точно так же поступал с ним Шайзар, улыбаясь другим омегам.

В музыкальной комнате все повторилось, хотя никто, казалось, кроме них троих этого не замечал. Хольт сел за фортепьяно и не отвлекался, пока они не закончили, но хорошего настроения как не бывало.

Стоило им разойтись, как Ян испытал облегчение. Потом весь день он пытался себя чем-нибудь занять. А вечером Шайзар снова устроил проверку его терпению и самообладанию.

Дела шли хуже некуда.

– С принципами ты нравился мне больше, – буркнул Хольт, наблюдая, как Шайзар окидывает оценивающим взглядом очередную задницу; отхлебнув из стакана, он отвернулся.

Шайзар усмехнулся – верно на Земле говорят: что имеем, не храним, потерявши – плачем.

– Я спать, – Ян залпом осушил стакан и выжидательно уставился на клурия.

– А я, пожалуй, еще немного посижу, – отстраненно ответил тот.

Он продолжал внимательно вглядываться в толпу, будто выбирая, кто составит ему компанию на этот вечер, а может, и ночь, когда Хольт самоустранится.

– Нет, ты тоже идешь, – прошипел парень.

За рукав Ян стащил Шайзара со стула – от неожиданности клурий едва не опрокинул на себя содержимое своего стакана – и потащил вон из набитого извивающимися под музыку людьми зала.

Они молча – Ян впереди, Шайзар позади, – прошли по пустынному, тускло освещенному коридору до их каюты.

– Если я сейчас войду в эту дверь, ты знаешь, что произойдет, – произнес Шайзар, остановившись за его спиной.

Ян, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, затолкал парня в каюту и захлопнул дверь. Добравшись до барной стойки, налил себе воды из переливающегося гранями хрустального графина, сделал несколько больших глотков и со звоном опустил бокал на лакированную поверхность.

Тишина затягивалась. Помедлив, Шайзар развернулся, чтобы снова покинуть комнату.

– Я не понимаю, зачем мы здесь, – наконец произнес Хольт. – Чтобы ты пускал слюни на других?

Пока ничего хорошего из этой затеи с круизом не вышло. Они только нервничали, ревновали, а Ян вдобавок сомневался в искренности чувств Шайзара – в случае неудачи клурий терял гораздо больше.

– Ты мог с тем же успехом заниматься этим и дома, но мне хотя бы не пришлось на это смотреть.

Шайзар в сердцах ударил кулаком по стене. Та ложь с изменой оказалась только во вред. А он все так же не знал, как подступится к Хольту, чтобы снова все не испортить.

Шайзар глубоко вдохнул.

– Я предупредил, – сказал он и решительно двинулся на парня.

В мгновенье оказался рядом, притянул его за затылок и поцеловал. Шайзар ожидал сопротивления… но его не последовало.

Даже будучи готовым, Ян все-таки растерялся, но лишь на секунду. Его ладони – медленно и еще неуверенно – уже скользили по твердому животу выше – по мускулистой груди, широким плечам, изящной шее, зарываясь пальцами в черный шелк волос. Он с самого начала не собирался ничему препятствовать.

Получив внезапное невысказанное согласие, Шайзар оторвался от него, но только затем чтобы снова прильнуть горячими жадными губами к чуть подрагивающим губам Хольта в глубоком поцелуе.

Языки сплетались в пылком танце. Жар волной прокатился по телу Яна – от кончиков волос до кончиков пальцев, – расцветая ярким румянцем на лице и отдаваясь приятным томлением в паху. От послушных губ Шайзар спустился к шее, приник губами к ямке у ее основания, осыпал беглыми поцелуями ключицы. Нетерпеливые руки забрались под футболку, задрав ее почти до шеи. Одна внезапно подхватила Хольта, усадив на высокий барный стул. Парень зацепил локтем графин с водой, тот упал и разбился, но ни один, казалось, этого не услышал. Шайзар припал к груди, вдыхая слабый, чистый аромат кожи, лаская языком небольшие, затвердевшие и чувствительные соски. Ян выдохнул и крепче стиснул в кулаке волосы клурия. Подумать только, вытворяет такое с мужчиной, и ему нравится!

Он не воспользовался отведенным ему временем, постоянно отталкивая мысли о подобной близости, и потому не успел настроить себя, и пусть подсознательно жаждал ее, сознание пока пасовало – из-за этого казалось, что все происходит слишком быстро. И эта прелюдия давала ему возможность подготовиться к тому, что случится дальше. Конечно, ни о чем таком Ян сейчас не думал – он полностью растворился в ощущениях.

Обратным путем Шайзар вернулся к маняще приоткрытым губам, ловя своими чужое прерывистое дыхание. Ян отвечал не менее страстно – так же неистово целуя, беззастенчиво скользя ладонями по шее, пропуская сквозь пальцы мягкие пряди волос. Обхватив клурия ногами за талию, парень прижал его к себе настолько крепко, что завтра там наверняка появятся синяки. Но Шайзар не чувствовал боли, только сильное возбуждение и невообразимое удовольствие от обладания тем, кого так нестерпимо и долго желал. Перестав в беспорядке блуждать руками по спине Хольта, он подхватил землянина и понес его на кровать.

Ян утопал в подушках, а Шайзар нависал над ним и, не отрываясь, смотрел парню в глаза, прозрачно-серым в них осталось только сияющее кольцо по краю. Хольт выглядел невероятно хорошеньким с пламенеющими щеками, блестящими глазами и припухшими от поцелуев губами. Шайзар подумал, что еще никогда не видел его таким красивым. Желание разгоралось, хотелось большего – не только видеть ответный огонь в глазах, ощущать дрожь в возбужденном – о да, Ян возбудился, – млеющем от ласк теле, но и оказаться глубоко внутри, где наверняка восхитительно узко и горячо, слышать срывающиеся с губ стоны и ловить среди них свое имя.

Не заморачиваясь с пуговицами, Шайзар стянул через голову рубаху. Хольт окинул взглядом его полуобнаженное тело, стараясь не смотреть туда, где выпирала ширинка на джинсах. Клурий неспешно освободил парня от одежды, скидывая ее на пол, очки, зацепившись о футболку, полетели туда же. Тот по-прежнему не сопротивлялся, только сильнее засмущался и попытался сдвинуть ноги. Шайзар мягко, но настойчиво развел их в сторону, устраиваясь посередине. Склонился и принялся ласкать его тело – целовать, нежно покусывать и с упоением вылизывать. Поиграл с сосками, горячим шершавым языком проложил по сжимающемуся животу влажную дорожку от рвано вздымающейся груди к пупку, проведя ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, поцеловал забавной формы родимое пятно, о котором раньше и не догадывался. Ухмыльнулся про себя, когда, дрогнув, парень снова попробовал свести колени вместе, стоило ему приблизиться к твердому, перепачканному в смазке члену. Шайзар легонько подул на головку, и по всему телу Хольта забегали мурашки.

Ян стушевался окончательно – краска с лица наползла на уши и спустилась к шее. От стыда ему хотелось если не провалиться сквозь землю, то зажмуриться и закрыть лицо руками.

Шайзар взял член в рот.

Это было ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, Ян никогда не испытывал подобного наслаждения, ему не хватало слов, чтобы его описать. Шайзар сосал, вылизывал, повторяя языком рисунок вен, даже умудрялся что-то мурлыкать себе под нос, распространяя по стволу приятные вибрации. Казалось, ему это нравится ничуть не меньше.

– Шай… зар… – всхлипнул Ян, выгнувшись и застонав.

Оказалось, не так много ему и нужно. Парень был уже готов кончить, но Шайзар ему не позволил. Отстранился, выпуская изо рта поблескивающий от слюны член, и принялся освобождать уже себя от последней одежды. Обхватил собственную возбужденную плоть, естественной смазки выделилось столько, что искусственная не понадобится. Обильно смочив ею пальцы, Шайзар коснулся тугого кольца мышц.

Эйфория схлынула тотчас. Ян сжался, деревенея телом, но сопротивляться все так же не пытался. Нет, боли не было, вместо нее – нарастающее неприятное напряжение, но и удовольствия он не чувствовал, только унижение. Хольт остро и болезненно воспринимал изменение предпочтений и своей роли в постели, Шайзар знал это, и поэтому сейчас для него особенно важно сделать все правильно, он должен быть нежным и аккуратным, время страсти еще придет. Хотя терпение уже на исходе.

Шайзар снова посмотрел в глаза Яну. В них отражались стыд и неверие, пережитое ранее наслаждение растворилось где-то в глубине, ресницы слегка подрагивали. Вдруг он закрыл глаза и тихо, едва заметно вздохнул. Шайзар благодарно и крепко поцеловал парня и вошел в него. По телу прошла сладкая дрожь, из горла вырвался полувздох-полустон, он начал медленно двигаться, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не сорваться на бешеный темп. Внутри оказалось еще лучше, чем он представлял.

Сперва было только ощущение заполненности, отнюдь не приятное, но терпимое, и никакого кайфа. Но длилось оно недолго. Ян и не понял, когда его вытеснило удовольствие, и он протяжно застонал. Последние барьеры, наконец, рухнули.

Срываясь на крики, Ян выгибался, цепляясь руками за простыни, за спину клурия, оставляя царапины на гладкой коже; ему было безумно хорошо, до поджимающихся на ногах пальцев. Шайзар более не сдерживался, выпустив на волю свои инстинкты и желания, толчки стали сильнее и глубже, пальцы до боли сжимали бедра Хольта, уже сами подававшиеся навстречу, а действующие магическим образом стоны парня, еще больше распаляли клурия и гнали прочь последние остатки контроля.

Они потеряли счет времени. В голове – совершенная пустота, перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги. Сразу отдав управление процессом Шайзару, Ян до поры – до первого оглушительного оргазма – еще понимал, что происходит. Потом лишь проблески, обрывки мыслей. Клурию точно так же сорвало крышу. Во всем действе было больше животного, чем человеческого. В последний раз Хольт ненадолго очнулся, полностью обессилевший, липкий от пота и спермы, с Шайзаром, тяжело дышащим и всем весом навалившимся на него сверху, и провалиться не то в обморок, не то в сон. Клурию еще хватило сил, чтобы запустить теплый очищающий ветер, избавляясь от свидетельств бурной ночи, а потом он сразу уснул.


	11. Chapter 11

Утро наступило поздно.

Шайзар проснулся первым. Слегка ломило мышцы. Он принялся гонять по организму энергию, приводя тело в порядок. Клурию стало немного стыдно – если даже ему нехорошо, то каково будет Хольту, когда он проснется. Парень скосил глаза – тот спал, свернувшись калачиком у него под боком, из-под одеяла торчала только его макушка. Шайзар аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, сполз ниже, собираясь обнять Яна.

– Ты чудовище, – раздалось под одеялом.

– Сильно болит? – участливо спросил Шайзар.

– Терпимо. Но ты мог бы быть со мной и полегче. Это, знаешь ли, был мой первый раз, – проворчали в ответ.

Шайзар аккуратно притянул парня к себе, обнимая за талию, и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Ему нравилось просто прикасаться к Яну, земное тело которого оказалось приятно мягче клурийского.

– Если болит, я могу помочь, – предложил клурий.

– Я же сказал: все нормально, – в голосе отчетливо проскользнуло раздражение… и что-то еще.

Шайзар приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Хольту в лицо. Тот отвел взгляд, он был смущен. Напрасно Ян надеялся, что одна ночь кардинально изменит его отношение к происходящему. От пристального разглядывания и неловкости его спас громко заурчавший живот.

– Кажется, мы проспали завтрак, – произнес Хольт, выворачиваясь из Шайзаровых объятий и выползая из-под одеяла.

Душ был предлогом остаться один на один с собой и своими мыслями. Парень с опаской бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале и нахмурился. Поясницу тянуло, задница слегка побаливала, так еще и синяки, следы укусов и поцелуйные метки пестрели едва ли не по всему телу. Он подумал, что нафиг ему сдался такой секс, но, как назло, не смог припомнить ничего, что вчера ему бы не понравилось. Ян тяжко вздохнул – похоже, он теперь не только гомик, но еще и мазохист.

Вернувшись из ванной, Хольт увидел, что Шайзар заказал завтрак в каюту. А ему так не хотелось сейчас быть с ним наедине. Как смотреть в глаза, что говорить? Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким растерянным и уязвимым.

– Сегодня останешься со мной, – безапелляционно заявил Шайзар.

Ян и не подумал спорить.

***

Опустившись на колени, Шайзар взял в руки его лицо и поцеловал – медленно и тягуче. Ян в очередной раз позволил увлечь себя в водоворот удовольствий. И пусть пока не получалось перестать краснеть, к ласке легко привыкалось. Но на сердце у него по-прежнему почему-то было неспокойно.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Шайзар, оторвавшись от губ парня.

Сколько раз он влюблялся? И сколько раз произносил эти слова вслух? И недавно с удивлением понял – ни разу. Это всегда казалось ему само собой разумеющимся. Но сейчас он вдруг счел очень важным сказать эти – действительно ли настолько очевидные? – слова.

– А как же Джоуи? – спросил Ян. Он с вызовом глянул на клурия. – Я не собираюсь становиться чьей-то заменой.

– Не сравнивай небо и землю.

– Надеюсь, я небо, – пробормотал парень.

Шайзар хотел сказать, что он гораздо больше – его Вселенная, но промолчал – впервые, – подумав, что Хольт найдет их банальными и просто не поверит.

– Между мной и Джоуи тогда ничего не было, – хоть и не собирался оправдываться, признался клурий.

– Чем докажешь?

– Бранд может извлекать воспоминания. Если не доверяешь ему, найди независимого эксперта. В Центре достаточно энергетов с высокими показателями.

– Нет, твою голову нужно беречь, – усмехнулся Ян, понимая, что тот вовсе не шутит.

Парень улыбнулся – на самом деле он догадывался, только сомневался – это казалось слишком замечательным.

Они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом, как бы глупо в их ситуации это не прозвучало:

– Ты выйдешь за меня? – спросил Шайзар.

– Будто у меня есть выбор, – хмыкнул Ян.

Последние несколько дней они оба очень старались, чтобы его не осталось.

– По-настоящему, – произнес Шайзар. Он был серьезен.

***

Из туалета донесся возмущенный вопль. Ян с недоверием уставился в окошко теста, видя свой диагноз и свой приговор. Похоже, он, как и Ладислав, думал, что «мужики не беременеют».

На крики прибежал Шайзар, за ним увязались Пип и Элфи.

– Что случилось? – забарабанил в дверь взволнованный клурий.

– А что за зеленая полоска внизу? – спросил Ян почти спокойно и немного заинтересованно.

Под двумя жирными желтыми полосками расположилась одна ярко-зеленая.

Кулак Шайзара остановился на полпути к деревянной преграде и завис в воздухе.

– Выйдешь, тогда скажу, – вкрадчиво ответил парень.

Ян приоткрыл дверь, и, пока он не успел снова запереться, Шайзар рванул ее на себя, одной рукой перехватывая Хольта, а другой – отнимая у него тест на беременность.

– Так что это значит? – недовольно повторил вопрос землянин.

– Это значит, что у нас будет двойня! – радостно сообщил ему Шайзар.

Ян почувствовал, как наружу рвется новый вопль, но захлебнулся, так и не сорвавшись с губ, потому что Шайзар внезапно начал покрывать поцелуями его лицо. Феи-роботы носились вокруг, визжа от радости.

– Ну, по крайней мере, успели, – делано проворчал Хольт, хотя и не понимая нежданно нахлынувшего на клурия счастья. – За два дня до свадьбы.

– За две недели, – поправил его Шайзар.

– Перечитай договор, – посоветовал ему парень.

– Я отправил письмо в Центр и отказался от бракосочетания, – крепче прижимая к себе жениха, ответил клурий. – Хочу, чтобы у нас была настоящая свадьба. Я все уже организовал, так что через две недели мы поженимся. По правилам.

– А мне сказать? – возмутился Ян. – Вдруг мне не понравится?

– Уверен, что понравится. Я очень старался. А если нет, ты ведь мне об этом не скажешь? – ухмыльнулся Шайзар.

– А что с гостями? – Хольт поежился, представив толпу незнакомых людей на таком важном для него событии.

– Ну, мои друзья, конечно, были несколько удивлены: я им про тебя ничего не говорил. Но на церемонии их будет немного, – успокоил его Шайзар.

– Нужно остальных пригласить, – тут же принялся вносить в план коррективы Ян.

Никто из его товарищей землян не провалил «эксперимент», выполнив главное условие контракта. А, судя по недавнему поведению Фенга, некоторые, подобно Шайзару, решили не ограничиваться только юридической процедурой и устроить традиционное торжество.

– Безусловно, – согласился клурий.

– А еще Йона из университета Мобиуса, – добавил парень. – Он мне нравится, и я собираюсь в дальнейшем поддерживать с ним связь.

– Как скажешь.

– А что потом? – как бы между прочим спросил Хольт.

– Потом?

Шайзар лукаво улыбнулся. Видимо, и здесь он что-то задумал. Только не скажет, уж Ян-то знал. А Шайзар для начала собирался поучаствовать в пробном запуске первого небесного острова, дать имя которому выпала честь ему.


End file.
